


Taming the Fox

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/F, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Ahri is sexually frustrated and can't fix it until given a recommendation by MF that is quite the beast of a challenge.Based on several pictures of Aka6 that are linked on the Hentai Foundry posting of this story.https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607054/chapters/33761001 Set of side-stories that're a companion to this story, based on the other various pictures in the Aka6 series.





	1. A Meeting Gone Wild

Author's Note:  So this is my first time writing any sort of smut or erotic material.  I spent a decent bit of time writing this and I hope you all like it, I'm open to any and all feedback as I'm sure I need it.  Just a reminder the story does contain Bestiality and Non-Con so if you don't like that then stop reading now.  Also feel free to send any ideas or things you'd want to see me write to Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on Discord Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).

* * *

Walking out of the summoning room Ahri had a smile on her lips and a sway in her hips.  Her team had just won a crushing victory on the Fields of Justice and having carried her team to victory, and now she was going to take a well-deserved shower.  As she walked to the showers she decided to put on a little show for everyone.  Grabbing the hem of her skirt she started pulling it up and brought a tail between her legs to cover her pussy then curling around her thin waist, giving everyone, a clear view of her naked ass swaying as she continued walking.  She kept pulling her one-piece top and as it was pulling her massive chest with it she brought one more tail up to cover her nipples.  Her tails had already pulled off her boots and sleeves as she was walking, leaving the two tails clutching her clothes.  She tossed her shirt to the tails as she walked toward the showers almost as naked as one could be, the other girls following behind her were trying to quietly comment on her boldness.  The kitsune was pleased though, finding it best that they admire the best body the league had to offer.

When she finally got into the women’s showers her tails fell away, exposing her fully naked body to everyone following behind her.  As a League champion she could get away with far more than any summoner or regular person, however previous occasions have made it clear that blatant nudity isn’t allowed outside of the showers.  That only made her have a special appreciation of the showers though, here she could show off her body to any onlookers, and even now even - six months into her stay at the League - she was still openly stared at by even the straightest of the female champions.  

The rest of the women that were in her in her match stepped into the shower changing rooms, she made sure to stretch her arms above her head and stand on the tips of her toes, showing off her flat and smooth stomach.  It was set between heavy, yet perky breasts and her massive, shapely ass.  Several of the female champions stopped in the doorway to openly stare at Ahri's body on full display.  Though Shyvana and Lux seemed to take longer looks than the others, however not everyone was enthralled by her little shower room show.  Instead throwing jealous looks her way and continuing moving on to their own lockers.  It seemed Miss Fortune, Syndra and LeBlanc were still sore about losing, on top of seeing a body even better than theirs on display, jealous of her getting so much attention.  She’d even caught eyes of the ever-celibate Karma.  Shame about that too, as she had a stacked body that most anyone would kill for, except Ahri of course, there was no reason to be envious of something less than the perfection she already was.  

“What girls, don’t want my company?  Or did you just get so turned on by me you need to leave the room for relief?”  Ahri called back to the three champions as they walked off to their own lockers, taking only their silence as answer enough of their jealousy; as they should be.  She finished putting her clothes in her locker and started to head towards the showers, making sure to put an extra sway in her hips to show off to the girls still taking poorly hidden peeks at her.  Much to her amusement, and either the enjoyment or annoyance of many other girls the showers were open air, with no dividing walls to prevent someone from staring at the shapely bodies busy with cleaning.  This allowed Ahri to openly show off her body as she could spend as much time as she wanted cleaning her body in the most teasing ways she could. 

As she turned on the water she grabbed a bar of soap and leaned down to start cleaning her long smooth legs.  Leaning down she saw Shyvana turning her head slightly, taking in the full view of her ass on display, its parting cheeks exposing her womanhood.  It was clear that the half-dragon was captivated by Ahri cleaning herself, she wondered how Shyvana would react if she were to call her out on the staring.  She decided against that though, best to let her look for now and tease later.  As Ahri finished cleaning her legs she moved up to her stomach and breasts, making sure to lift her breasts up to clean under them as well, showing just how large they really were.  They were perky, but they didn't defy gravity and she still had to lift them a little to make sure they were completely clean.

It appeared that all her showing off had the intended effect as she saw Lux trying to sneakily look at her in what was easily one of the worst attempts at peeping Ahri had ever seen.  But, she decided to let her look, she'll just tease Lux first for doing such a poor job of hiding her perversion.  Sivir, Kayle and Karma had been glancing over but they were too far away, showering across the room with Syndra and Leblanc.  If Ahri tried to make fun of them about their peeping it’d be obvious she was looking for a victim.  She'd have to stick with Lux who was next to her and Shyvana directly behind her.  Surprisingly though next to Shyvana was Miss Fortune. It was quite possible she was hoping some of them would look at her body instead of Ahri's, a pointless effort if so.  The Kitsune was famous for having best body in the league and wasn’t shy about it either.  She decided to just ignore Miss fortune for now and instead start teasing the two girls who were so obvious in their peeping.  They should have just asked if they want to stare so badly. 

"Hey, Lux, can you move for a second, thanks love."  Ahri leaned over to grab Lux's shampoo and in doing so gave her a full view of the boobs she'd been peeking at just earlier, as Ahri started to shampoo her hair she turned to face Lux letting her see her entire body, so she'd pay close attention to what Ahri said.  It seemed to work as Lux's eyes stuck to Ahri’s body as she stood back up and started to rub the shampoo into her long silky black hair.  

“So, Lux I haven’t been able to find any guy to satisfy me in a while, how good of a lay is Garen?  I figure you’d be the best one to ask about this, he always dodges me when I make a pass and says he’s in a relationship and since I know Kat’s fucking Draven I figured it’s gotta be you.”  At this comment Lux turned red as a tomato and turned away in embarrassment bringing her fists up to her mouth, her elbows covering her small, pert breasts.  Ahri had meant that as a joke, but it seems like she was a little too on target for the little light mage to keep her sensibilities.  

“Um… I didn’t know Garen was in a relationship, he certainly doesn't talk with me about this sort of stuff..." Ahri frowned at Lux's words, it wasn't the kind of response she liked, she wasn't given much to work with, Lux seemed to notice the disappointment on Ahri's face, suddenly standing, she suddenly blurted out with a panicked voice.  "UM!  I know he's not talking to Katarina anymore... Cassiopeia wasn't happy about them being seen together and Katarina stopped talking to Draven because after a match he slapped her butt and said, 'Welcome to the Cheeks of Draven!'"  She seemed too embarrassed to speak clearly, but Ahri was starting to understand why certain fans were to enamored with Lux, she was cute when embarrassed, though that just made Ahri want to tease her further.   

“Are you sure?  Well, if Garen’s available then maybe I should find him after this shower?  Wait, maybe you want the first chance at him, you know, as his sister?”  Lux squeaked and dropped to her knees in embarrassment, her fists covering her mouth as she turned away from Ahri.  The embarrassed light mage seemed a little happy at the thought as she started to wiggle her butt a little, her shoulders squirming, seemingly in a happy dream.  Ahri decided that she would be stuck like that for a while and she should move onto her next target.  

Ahri turned around to let the water soak her tails and started to shampoo them, after all the hair on her head wasn't the only thing that needed cleaning, the fur of her tails needed proper care too.  She was staring at Shyvana’s back, the half-dragon desperately trying not to turn around and stare at Ahri’s unabashedly naked body.  As much as she was enamored by the fox, Lux had showed her how Ahri treats those caught staring.

“So Shyvana, since it seems that Lux is lost in Garen happy land do you know anyone who’s a good screw?”  Shyvana cursed herself realizing that the kitsune was more perceptive about peeping toms then she’d let on, either that or Shyvana was painfully obvious in her peeking.  “N-no, I don’t really have much experience, and certainly not enough that I could help you out…”  Ahri smiled at this response, it was exactly the kind that she loved, meek and open ended.  Shyvana might think that she just closed the topic, but really it just invites further teasing.  “Oh, come on Shyvana, surely someone with your body would know someone, or hell even something!  I’m sure you know nice dragon or two that you could introduce me to.  At this point I’m starting to think that human guys just can’t satisfy me anymore!”  Of course, that was just a joke, who in their right mind would fuck an animal?  She might be a Kitsune, a former fox turned human, but she had an ass better than Fiora’s in her dueling outfit, boobs to give Sona a run for her money and a body more fit then Akali’s.  She was more woman than most actual women! 

Turning around, Shyvana was seemingly trying to start a response, her eyes fixed on Ahri’s wet boobs, but she was interrupted by a loud cough.  The two naked women turn to see Miss Fortune unabashedly showing off, her head cocked to the side and a hand on her hip with a harsh look on her face.  “Oh, I didn't even think you'd have someone to spare Miss Fortune, I figured you'd need to keep every guy you find under your thumb.  After a night with me I doubt they'll want to hook up with you again!  So just make sure you're fine with being the side bitch if you tell me about anyone.  Also, just to make sure you don't waste my time, I'll let you know I’ve already hooked up with Gangplank and he just thrusts hard with no technique, but I’m sure that’s plenty enough for you.  So, if that was going to be your answer you can save your breath.”  Ahri was as condescending as possible and was hoping it'd shut up Miss Fortune, she only had a decent body going for her, everything else about her was as bad as they come.  I mean really "How do you like my guns... Shock, and Awe!" that was as blatant a tit joke as you could make.

Besides far too many of Ahri's “fans” would compare her to Miss Fortune, when any sane person could see that she was better than Miss Fortune in nearly every way you could compare them.  The only reason someone could even think of them as equals is if they were crazy and had the world's biggest red hair fetish, and hell even then Katarina or Xayah were better options, and Ahri even had red hair outfits too, she just didn't wear them too often because her Foxfire and School clothing were such unpopular designs compared to the new Star Guardian outfit or her Arcade one.  

“Actually, Ahri I do have a guy who I think would be able to satisfy you, he’s a real beast in bed, but I'm sure a slut like you will be fine, I’m afraid you’ll have to meet him in his room later though.  He doesn't like the League's hallways for some reason, but I can assure you he’ll be worth the trip.  He'll give you the ride of your life, I promise you that.  After this shower I’ll give you his room number, hopefully he’ll fuck the bitch right out of you.”  While she actually has been having trouble finding someone who could really satisfy her, she'd only meant to tease Lux and Shyvana, not find an actual hookup.  Still she had talked a big game and now her pride wouldn't let her back down from this, she decided she'd accept MF's offer.

“Fine MF, give me his room number and I’ll see him, but if he isn't all you're talking him up to be then I'll make sure everyone knows just how easy to satisfy you are.  I’ll be waiting for you by my locker.”  Ahri's had finished cleaning her tails since Miss Fortune had started talking so Ahri turned off her shower and strutted away toward her locker.  She decided against putting her clothes back on just yet though, she could only lounge around naked in the showers and her room, so any time she could spend naked and showing off she would.  She laid on the bench in front of her locker taking the time to further stretch, she needed to wait for Miss Fortune to give her the room number of her next fuck anyways.

“Wait, hasn’t this room been empty since before I joined the league?”  Ahri was incredibly confused, the room number that MF had just given her was one that, as far as she knew, had been abandoned for at least six months.

“They told you it was abandoned?  Come now Ahri, you honestly think the League would leave one of their rooms sitting empty and unused instead of having a high performing Summoner or some diplomat use of it?  No, that room's been occupied since they put the door on.  If you don’t believe me then don’t go but I’ve already made sure he knows you’re coming by and he won’t appreciate being stood up.   You wouldn't want people knowing that Ahri ran away from sex with her tails tucked between her legs, and not like how you did it after our match.”  Ahri was glad that Miss Fortune saw her post match show, but it seems like she wasn't terribly appreciative that Ahri took her time to show off for everyone like that.   

"What, do you wish you could do something like that?"  Ahri used her tails to cover and grope Miss Fortune's tits, teasing her nipples with her tails’ tips, while having another tail creep between her legs to cover her pussy like a makeshift fur thong.  Miss Fortune jerked away from Ahri's tails, covering her breasts and pussy Ahri had just groped.  "Not everyone likes your fucking tails touching them Ahri!  Don't go molesting me with them whenever you feel like it, for god's sake take his address and just leave!  Remember he's expecting you so make sure you don't keep him waiting!"  Having tossed the paper at Ahri, MF stomped off while Ahri snickered at her response to Ahri's playful groping.  Before MF could get back to her locker and out of earshot Ahri yelled back “Don’t have such gropable breasts then!”  Succeeding in getting the last word in over MF she felt like she could leave the showers now.

Having put back on her clothes Ahri left the showers and made her way over to the room number written on the paper.  It was actually close to her own, at least close enough that Ahri had seen the room a few times however she'd never seen any nameplate on it.  Neither anyone leaving or entering it and certainly no furniture being moved into or out of the room to show that it was in use.  However, she never camped outside the door nor is it on her way to the League's summoning rooms so it’s entirely possible that she’d never been around when the room's owner was entering or leaving and if he was the recluse that Miss Fortune implied he was then it was all the more likely.  She thought this might be a prank of stone sort but kept walking to the room anyways.

After arriving at the door Ahri knocked on it and waited… knocked again and waited… knocked one more time and waited even more… after 15 minutes of knocking and waiting she finally got frustrated and turned the doorknob to find it unlocked and threw open the door.  “Who the fuck do you think you are for keeping me waiting!”  Now seeing she was yelling into what was clearly a dark and abandoned room with no furniture in it or hextech lanterns to speak of.  Ahri was furious at being tricked, she was going to find MF and ask her who the fuck she thought she was trying to play Ahri the fool!  However, right as she spun on heel to leave the room everything went dark. 

* * *

Ahri was slowly waking up, her head throbbing, the lights were blinding and stinging her eyes, she wasn’t sure what was going on, but she heard what could only be someone having sex.  Ahri knew it wasn't her though, nor had it been her while she was asleep, she didn’t feel anything inside her pussy or ass and she prided herself on her sensitivity during sex.  She could feel the tiny vibrators, even in the numb head pounding state she was in she knew she'd be able to feel if someone was fucking her or had creampied her.  Since she didn't feel anything inside her they either were very thorough with their cleaning or hadn't touched her while she was asleep.

Though whoever was getting fucked was being absolutely pounded and clearly loving it.  The sounds that the women were making were the kind that Ahri had been wishing she could make during sex, their lusty moans were able to make it past the ringing in Ahri’s ears and the splitting headache that was drawing much of the little attention she had after just waking up from being knocked unconscious.  After two or three minutes Ahri's vision finally started to clear a little and she decided to see just where she was and why someone was having sex, she turned her head toward the noise. 

Miss Fortune was lying on a table getting fucked by a horse that had a cock easily the size of her Ahri's thigh and the length that wasn't buried into Miss Fortune's pussy looked as long as her arm.  The bestial shaft was positively dripping with Miss Fortune’s juices and soaked in its own cum, even the horse’s grapefruit sized balls were covered with cum.  Miss Fortune had clearly been getting fucked by the horse while she was unconscious.  Her inner thighs were covered in spunk, her pussy almost hidden in a pool of semen with only the horse’s meat and the top of her cunt visible.

As soon as Ahri could process what she was seeing the slab of horsemeat slammed back into Miss Fortune’s pussy, burying itself to the hilt in a single thrust.  Her normally toned stomach was distended by the bestial invader, bulging past her belly button, making her look pregnant.  Her face was as red as her hair and her eyes had already rolled into the back of her head, a look of raw pleasure on her face.   

The horse started to hammer into Miss Fortune with long powerful strokes, pulling out more cock with each thrust then Ahri had ever seen, only to forcefully ram it back in pushing Miss Fortune back and making her moan with each powerful thrust. She seemed to enjoy each stroke more than the last though and the horse was happy to keep brutally impaling her, using her as nothing but a hole to sate its lust.

Ahri started to look away, trying to see anything else but instead noticed that Miss Fortune was jacking off an additional two horses, their cocks pointed right at her face and stomach.  The twin pricks looked at least 3 feet long and their dicks were dripping with their own pre-cum along the entire shaft from Miss Fortune's handjob.  Ahri finally decided to just focus on Miss Fortune's face instead of the horse ravaging her pussy or the twin dicks she was jacking off.  MF seemed to notice Ahri staring at her and she gave Ahri a wink, raising her hips and spreading her cum soaked legs wider.  With a better angle, the horse hammered her harder and faster than it had been.  Its balls slapping against her ass with each stroke leaving some cum behind with each hit and causing her as to slightly jiggle from each impact.

With her hips were in the air Miss Fortune was now only supported by the massive cock stretching her pussy and making her stomach bulge with each thrust from the equine intruder.  She seemed to be getting off from Ahri watching her mating with the beast, her eyes rolling back into her head once again and she started moaning, yelling in pleasure almost with each thrust of the horsemeat into her wet fuck channel.  She started thrusting her hips with the horse trying to meet the animal halfway, desperately needing it to somehow fuck her deeper and harder than he already was.  Her hips slammed onto the horse's cock as hard as she could, and she threw her head back one last time and gave a whorish moan that seemed more like a scream than anything else, cumming on the horse cock that had been battering her cunt so brutally.

The horse almost completely pulled out and with a slight whinny it ranged into Miss Fortune’s abused cunt cumming, causing her stomach to bulge even further, making her seem several months pregnant.  Yet still some spewed out of her pussy, over the beast’s heavy balls and onto her thighs giving them a fresh coat of semen.  It pulled out of her entirely, dropping her onto the table, the last of its massive load painting the underside of her boobs white and spraying her face with what types of jizz went between her tits.   

As she came the twin horses she was jacking off started to cum, still having the two cum cannons pointed right at her and they painted her boobs and face white with their thick seed.  She was soaked in horse sperm, all three horses having climaxed at the same time, she needed a moment to catch her breath.  She’d been bred, covered and utterly dominated by the massive horse cocks.   

After a few minutes Miss Fortune finally started to sit up and got on her knees, staring up at the three horse cocks surrounding her.  She took time to lick clean the two horses' cocks that she'd jacked off, not letting any of their pre-cum go without being licked clean from their massive pricks and doing so with a look of utter devotion and pleasure on her face and eyes.   

Ahri looked on in shocked horror and amazement, she thought that Miss Fortune was thorough with the two cocks she'd just cleaned but when it came to the cock that had fucked her it seemed more like a lewd ritual then any sort of sexual act.   

Miss Fortune was licking and sucking on the head of the cock to make sure she had sucked out and licked clean all of the cum on the flared head before making her way to the shaft. She took her time cleaning the shaft, sucking on each spot giving it careful fellatio.  After making sure the sides and top spotless she leaned up at the still erect cock and started licking up at the horse cock’s underside.  The remnants of her saliva getting stuck in her hair as well as the small amount of pre-cum that was leaking from the careful ministrations the cock was receiving from her mouth.  When she finally got to the balls she massaged them with both hands and sucked the last of the semen off them.  Now the cocks were only wet with the saliva of her devoted cleaning.  

Ahri was relieved that Miss Fortune seemed to finally be done and she might finally be able to get some answers.  As she was going to call out to Miss Fortune though she saw her turn away from the cocks she had just cleaned and leaned down toward the table.  She raised her ass toward the horse, almost like she was presenting herself to him in case he wanted to go another round.  She looked down at the pool of semen and with a deep, lusty breath she leaned down and started to slurp at it, taking deep gulps of the thick seed until the table was as clean of semen as their cocks.  It left MF’s lips, chin and cheeks plastered with cum, somehow it clung more to her now then from the bukkake the house had given her.  She climbed off the table and stood up, took a few deep breaths causing her semen coated boobs to rise and fall with her breaths and seemed to calm herself, her checks become slightly less red.  

Ahri was staring with massive shock at Miss Fortune, everything from her thighs to her face was utterly covered in semen, almost like she was wearing semen colored body paint.  Her boobs looked like a canvas painted with horse jizz and her thigh gap was just a curtain of cum slowly dripping down her legs and thighs.  That semen already starting to form a bridge of sorts between her thighs.  Looking at her thighs properly now Ahri noticed that Miss Fortune had on thigh high leggings with a black and white cow print on them, but she couldn't see where they ended.  It truly completed the look of a woman whose sole purpose in life was to be filled and bred by these horses.   

Realizing that this was not a position she wanted to be in Ahri and tried to move, only to find her arms and leg tied by thin, yet strong, black rope that kept her in a spread-eagle position.  The rope gave enough slack to move her arms and legs and put up a minor struggle but nothing more.  The setup was almost like they wanted her to try to struggle while being unable to actually do anything.  She had to try anyways, she thrashed her arms and legs desperately trying to escape.  During her struggle, she noticed that she wasn’t completely naked, she’d been dressed in a pair of red and white cow patterned thigh high leggings with matching evening gloves.  Ahri was no fool, only an idiot couldn't piece together what Ahri being knocked unconscious, tied down, and dressed in the same way as Miss Fortune meant for her.

She started to panic as Miss Fortune began walking towards her, the look of lust and devotion Miss Fortune had worn just minutes ago was gone now.  In its place was the look a predator had when looking down at its prey.  It was a look Ahri had worn many times and as such she knew just what Miss Fortune was thinking as she looked down at the tied and trapped Kitsune.  She reached down and started to fondle Ahri's boobs, slowly starting to finger her pussy, her hands still wet with the horse’s semen from the handjob, smearing some on her breasts and pushing into her pussy getting it nice and slick with the horse’s seed.  "Get your hands off me!  And don't get that fucking horse jizz inside me, it’s disgusting!  Jesus what the fuck is wrong with you!  Why would you fuck a horse anyways, couldn’t you find some random guy like any normal horny woman would!" 

“Don’t have such gropable breasts then.”  Miss Fortune replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Even Ahri in her panicked state had to admit that that one was a little deserved, but it showed that MF was clearly pissed off at her.   

“And you want to know why?  Well you said it yourself, ‘At this point I’m starting to think that human guys just can’t satisfy me anymore!’  At some point I started to think the same myself and stumbled into this stable, the rest is blissful and orgasmic history.  So, when you made that comment I figured I should see if you actually meant that or not.  Besides the idea of you being raped by a horse after sinking your fangs into every guy in the league and yet not being satisfied seemed like some sort of karma.”  With that Miss Fortune stopped fingering and groping Ahri and stood up walking back towards the table she was lying on when Ahri first woke up.  

Miss Fortune's words confirmed 2 important things for Ahri.  One was that Miss Fortune had gone crazy and second was that she was going to be forced to fuck at least one of those horses one way or another.  Ahri may be called a slut behind her back, or to her face, but she'd never even entertained the idea of bestiality, hell the idea of fucking someone like Nasus who was clearly at least part human was absurd to her.  Ahri may have a lot of experience with sex but she’d never taken anything larger than 9 or 10 inches and wider than 3 inches!  The cocks on those horses looked at least twice that size, hell they were probably even larger than that!  Ahri knew that these cocks would split her open, and they wouldn't be gentle about it.  The horses wouldn’t care about her in the slightest, just trying everything they could to get off.  Ahri was in a situation she almost never found herself caught in.  She was completely powerless to do anything; Miss Fortune had even gone to the trouble of tying her tails down.  She knew things wouldn’t go her way, and when MF grabbed one of the horses reins she was starting to understand everything that entailed.

MF had grabbed the horse that had fucked her so roughly, cumming inside her like it was the horse’s first load of the day.  Its dick was starting to harden again and Ahri could see it twitching as Miss Fortune leaned down and started to lick and stroke it again with the same devotion she had shown earlier.  “Now I don’t want to split you in half right away, so I’ll let you take this one here.  He’s about average for the horses at these stables and he’s already cum in me a few times so he shouldn't be too horny.  But he gets easily excited so once he starts going try and loosen up before he really starts thrusting and things will be easy enough for your first time here.”

“Easy enough!  Just how fucking crazy are you!  That thing will split me in half no matter what foreplay you give it or me!  Untie me, please!  I promise I won’t go after anymore guys in the League, I’ll even go celibate like Karma, she and I are both Ionian, so it’ll be easy to join her temple!  I'll put in a good word for you with every guy I know so you don't have to fuck anymore horses!”  She was openly pleading with Miss Fortune, anything, and she meant anything, would be better than having to be fucked by a horse cock for even a second.   

Hearing her pleads for mercy Miss Fortune stopped sucking on the head of the horse's cock and looked at her while still jerking it off with one hand and massaging its balls with the other.  "No amount of begging will change what’s going to happen.  Luckily for you you'll understand my perspective once you're done getting fucked by this horse, I promise you that."  

Ahri went silent.  It was clear to her that Miss Fortune was going to get her way no matter what and at this point she just had to lay there and try to make things as painless for herself as she could. If she was going to get raped by this horse, she wanted it to be as painless possible. But inside she knew that this wasn't going to go smoothly no matter what she did.

She laid there watching as Miss Fortune slowly guided the horse’s erect cock towards her pussy still slowly stroking it, trying to coat the shaft in what little of its pre-cum was leaking.  After a minute of careful guidance, the horse's flat cockhead was resting against the entrance to her pussy and the horse thrusted forwards.  But nothing entered her, either couldn't enter her tight pussy or it missed, either way Miss Fortune made sure to carefully guide the cock back in place each time until it could finally penetrate her.

On the 4th try the horse lined up properly and was finally able to force 7 inches of its 9-inch-thick cock into her pussy, Ahri screamed in pain at the massive cock forcing its way inside and her pussy tried its hardest to force the cock out, however the effort was in vain and she only felt the horse slowly sinking more and more of its cock into her bit by bit.  By the time she was getting used to the enormous cock splitting her open it felt like there was a whole 12 inches inside her.  Her pussy was stretched, and it had never felt so wide in all her life.  This was the most cock she'd ever taken, and her stomach was starting to bulge slightly from just how deep the thick horsemeat had gone into her.  

She was being used as a cocksleeve by the animal and it was the first time she'd been truly dominated by a cock. She’d never had a cock she couldn’t freely ride or one that was too long or thick.  She'd always been in control during sex but now she was nothing more than a hole for the horse to pump its semen into.

Miss Fortune enjoyed watching Ahri struggle with the thick horsemeat but was getting fed up with how slowly this was happening.  “Ya know for being the massive slut you are you're really bad at taking cocks, this guy is only about 3 feet long and you’ve only got about one third of it in, there's still a lot of cockmeat that this horse needs put into your cunt!”  She reached down and rubbed Ahri’s slightly bulging stomach, rubbing where cock ended like she was trying to give it a handjob.  After a few seconds of caressing her bulging stomach Miss Fortune finally lifted her hands off the bulging stomach and started walking off.

Calling back to Ahri she yelled, "Try and not lose consciousness otherwise we’ll have to start all over.  I’ll be going now to give you two some privacy, there are other horses that need to be calmed down anyways, so keep this one company for me okay!  Thanks, Ahri, and have fun you two!”  She left, still cum soaked but with her hips swaying as if she hadn’t been fucked by a massive horse cock just a bit earlier.  As she left Ahri to her fate she grabbed the other two horses' reins and closed the gate to the pen, stepping out of view. 

The horse stopped pushing its dick into Ahri as it saw Miss Fortune leaving, she was appreciative of the break, though she wished the horse would just dismount her and follow its former mate.  Not one to let a chance slip by Ahri began to yell back at Miss Fortune, even knowing she wasn't in sight anymore.  “What the hell do you mean do this again!  Once I get out of these restraints I'm going right to the league and getting your fucking head!  MF you better fucking ans-” The words left Ahri's mouth as she felt the horse being to gradually pulling out like it wanted to savor the feeling of its new mate's cunt.  As painful as the feeling was it wasn't as bad as when it was thrusting into her, maybe it was going to try and follow Miss Fortune!  This might be the chance she needed to start working on the restraints and getting the hell out of here!

That ray of hope was crushed as she felt horse slam back into her as hard as it could, knocking the breath out of her and forcing 16 inches of horseflesh into her pussy, her stomach noticeably stretching around the dick now and her pussy struggling to accommodate the massive cock.  She could feel it breaking her slowly, the horse still trying to get more and more of its cock into her.  Worse than anything else though was that the cock ravaging her pussy was starting to feel good, what was once pain was slowly turning to pleasure and she felt a small heat building up inside of her.  

The incredibly sensitive pussy she was so proud of now turning against her, she was starting to feel good from the horse cock slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy. The enormous cock was hitting points inside her that she had never felt before and the new pleasure was starting to be more than she could ignore.  Her face was starting to turn flush from the pleasure and she was starting to have to hold back moans, not wanting to admit that she was liking the fucking that she had protested so much initially.  

She didn't want to prove Miss Fortune right, if she were to come back and see Ahri licking the horses cock clean, fondling its heavy, stuffed balls like she had and drinking its thick semen.  NO!  Ahri couldn't have those kinds of thoughts, it would only lead to her enjoying this more.  She couldn't help it if her pussy was in bliss with the horse ramming into her and if she wanted to just lie down and let it screw her as long and hard as he wanted to!  This was only the natural response to having your pussy gouged out slowly by a massive dick that felt better than anything else!

The horse pulled out most of its cock and Ahri braced herself knowing what was to come.  As expected the horse thrust forward with all its might filling her with 24 inches of enormously thick horsecock into her pussy.  The sudden thrust caused a loud moan to escape from Ahri's lips, finally acknowledging how the horse cock was pleasuring her so much, she could no longer stop the moans.  The thrust broke open the floodgates of her moans, Ahri wouldn’t be able to lie to herself much longer, this cock was pleasuring her like no other.  And she only wanted it to keep going.

Her pussy was finally loosening up, no longer trying to force out the horse dick but instead trying to let as much into her as the horse had to offer, her hole stretching wide, desperately wanting that thick dick to continue pleasuring her so much.  The horse felt her loosen up and started to pick up the pace and as it hammered into Ahri relentlessly.  She felt the lust building inside her and she started to lift her hips like MF had, trying to meet its thrusts as well as giving it a better angle to shove as much of its cock into her as it could.   

She was now solely focused on cumming, all she wanted was for her orgasm to come.  She lost herself in the act and because she had lifted her hips she started being supported solely by the horse cock inside her.  Each time it pulled out her, Ahri’s juices would fall onto the table below her and she'd sink slightly only to be lifted up again as the cock slammed into her loosening her pussy further.  She was starting to feel herself breaking, her spirit submitting to the horse’s cock that was fucking her like nothing else ever had or ever could.  She kept meeting its thrusts with renewed vigor trying to fit the entire cock inside her.

She wanted, no needed it inside her, to make her cum and satisfy her, she had been unsatisfied for so long and she was finally finding the relief she so desperately needed. And it was all at the hands of this horse, she never would've considered this had she not accepted and been tricked by Miss Fortune's offer.

Her moans grew louder as the house continued to fuck her relentlessly, thrusting hard and keeping her lifted off the table while doing so.  It seemed to be going faster and she was starting to feel its grapefruit sized balls touching her butt as it thrust into her.  The thought was lost though, the cock fucking her, and the building lust were the only things on her mind.  Feeling her orgasm building up inside her from deep down.  It'd been so long since she felt anything like this, it was an amazing, enchanting feeling but also a frightening one.  It wasn’t like her normal orgasms; the horse was still hitting points she never had stimulated before and it was building to what felt like a mind shattering orgasm.

The horse seemed to know what its mate wanted and started thrusting harder trying to force the last 6 inches of its cockmeat into her as best it could.  Ahri felt the horse fitting the last of its cock into her and her moans grew even louder, her eyes began to roll into the back of her head at the sheer pleasure she was feeling.  Raising her hips up as high as she could to meet the horse’s cock, desperately trying to give it an easier time getting those last few inches snugly into her stretched and awaiting pussy.  Its balls slapping against her ass harder now with each thrust causing it to jiggle each time her hips met the massive balls.

Finally, she felt the horse slam its last 3 inches into her waiting pussy with one hard thrust, the orgasm that had been building her for the entire mating session finally came crashing down on her.  Her mind went white with pleasure eyes rolling into the back of her head she felt her body go limp with pleasure the arms and legs supporting her raised hips went slack, her mind empty of everything except the orgasm wrecking her mind and pleasure flooding her thoughts.  The orgasm was like a calming wave washing over her that let her think of nothing except the pleasure from her womanhood and the cock that felt so great splitting her open.  She was stuck on the horse's cock squeezing it as her pussy came, clamping down on it hard, harder than when it first entered her.  She stayed like that for over a minute, the horse not moving, letting her ride the waves of pleasure as the feeling of satisfaction and contentedness sunk in for the first time in months.  She'd been thoroughly fucked by the horse, reduced to a cocksleeve for it to use freely and in reward she was given the greatest orgasm she'd ever felt.

If this is what all horses were like she was starting to understand why Miss Fortune talked the horse up as much as she had.  It had meet those words of praise and surpassed them easily, having given her what was likely to be the best orgasm for the rest of her life.  Ahri was coming down from her orgasm now and felt the horse's cock begin to pull out of her pussy. Part of her wished it could stay there forever.  Something felt so right having the horse mounting her, thrusting that massive slab of cock in her, scraping parts of her she'd never had stimulated, used only as a living sex sleeve for the massive beast.  But all good things must come to an end at some point and it seemed that this was the end of her mating session with the horse, it had been exhausting and she was ready for sleep.

Then she felt the horse slam back into her.

She realized that the horse hadn't cum yet and that their session wasn't done just yet.  The horse slamming its dick into her again at such a pace she couldn't think straight, her sensitive pussy made only more so because of the orgasm.  All she could do was meet its thrust as best she could, trying to make sure her equine partner got to cum too.  She once again tried to brace herself with her arms and legs as she was still suspended in the air by the horse's cock.  Ahri felt the dick give a massive throb and the horse slammed its entire length into her as hard as it could in a single, final thrust.  

A torrent of cum poured into her, his earlier session with Miss Fortune having no apparent effect on the amount.  Ahri felt the cum flood her womb and came again at the feeling, once again going limp as her womb and pussy were filled to the brim with thick and hot horse spunk.  The horse kept cumming for a minute straight, her pussy unable to hold it all.  What she couldn’t hold in her started spewing out of her pussy, coating the horse’s balls, Ahri’s thighs and pooling onto the table below her.  Ahri was once again supported solely by the horse’s erect cock at this point.  

After staying like that for another minute the horse pulled out of Ahri and let her drop into the pool of semen that had collected below them coating Ahri's ass and lower back in semen as Ahri tried to catch her breath from the rough fucking, no breeding, the horse had made her its mate during their session and it showed with just how exhausted and fulfilled she was.   

The horse's seed was slowly leaking out of her pussy and adding to the pool she was lying in coating her thighs just like Miss Fortune's had been and getting onto the red and white cow print leggings she was still wearing.  She'd never felt such pleasure before and while she'd refuse to say it she knew that what just happened was easily the best sex the Kitsune had ever had, period.  She was starting to feel very tired, the mating having taken more out of her then she realized, she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.  Unsure of what might happen while she was locked in here with her new equine mate but she knew regardless it'd be to her benefit and so she let herself fall asleep without worry of what might happen, a small smile showing on her lips.

As sleep started taking her she felt something flat and broad start to push against her pussy and her smile grew a little wider.


	2. Ahri's Midnight Ride

Authors Note:  Second chapter is here!  The editing for this one went MUCH more quickly and was a lot smoother then Ch.1.  This one is a decent bit longer then Ch.1 and probably will end up the longest chapter, there are 2 more planned for this story before I'm done with it so there is more to come.  That being said the next thing I put out will be a one-shot of a different story that should be out sometime next week.  It's kinda a request since someone mentioned wanting to see more of two different characters and they fit together well so I figured it'd be a fun thing to write.  If anyone has ideas/requests feel free email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on discord and let me know, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).

* * *

  
Miss Fortune finished her rounds around the stables, she had to check on the other mares to make sure they were doing their jobs relieving the horses.  Leblanc was struggling with her horse but when she saw Miss Fortune come by she made a clone of herself to help get the horse off faster, desperately trying to keep Miss Fortune satisfied with her performance.  She was glad that LeBlanc knew that poor performance was unacceptable, the horses deserved better than half assed work, they had a lot of stress to relieve and they were more than happy to help.  
  
Her rounds completed Miss Fortune decided that she should check back on her newest potential mare.  Ahri had seemed to be having a rough time with the horse when she’d left, even though she made sure to take care of most of the horse’s lust.  Hopefully Ahri liked the horse and was still there mentally, it would make all this much less satisfying if she ended up with her mind broken from the experience.  While being a mindless hole for the horses worked great for Sona, having three sex sleeves for over excited horses was overkill.  Between Sona and herself MF had more than enough mares in case there was a horse that was rougher than normal.  Having a third might sound nice but she had a hard-enough time keeping Sona satisfied, it was rare to see her not being fucked by a horse at any given point of the day.  
  
Miss Fortune contemplated what she’d do if Ahri didn’t like getting fucked by a horse.  The thought was pushed from her head as she started getting closer to Ahri’s pen, hearing the sounds of slapping flesh and quiet moans, a smile creeping onto her lips.  
  
As she got closer the smell of horse semen became more noticeable, it seemed that her attempts to relieve the horse a bit for Ahri didn’t do much.  She wondered just what Ahri looked like if the smell was this noticeable, even after getting covered with three horses’ worth of jizz Miss Fortune didn’t smell as much as Ahri’s pen seemed to.  Hell, she was still covered in the seed and it still was still less noticeable than Ahri’s pen!  
  
Miss Fortune turned the corner and could now see Ahri’s pen, she was a little taken aback by what she saw though.  Ahri was still tied down, either unconscious or asleep, the horse was still thrusting into her at a steady pace, the fox moaning quietly.  Her stomach bulging from the horse’s cock, a slight bulge remaining even when the horse pulled out of her, the cum packed inside her causing the bulge.  MF guessed that she hadn’t drained the horse enough but looking around she realized just how useless her attempts were.  
  
Shockingly there was almost no semen on Ahri’s face, the bottom of her boobs and stomach had some semen on them but nothing major.  The horse must’ve came inside her almost every time it could, at least that’d explain her bulging stomach.  Despite her pussy being filled to the brim with seed it seemed like her cunt couldn’t hold it all.  Ahri was lying in a pool of sperm from her waist down that had built up onto the table, her pussy, thighs, calf and legs were covered with its spunk.  
  
The horse was still fucking Ahri, though the hard and fast thrusts Miss Fortune was fucked with was instead a slower, steadier pace, it seemed the horse was growing tired, it’s physical stamina running out, but it’s sexual stamina kept it fucking Ahri as much as possible.  The horse’s cock thrust into Ahri, hilting itself inside her, its balls dipping into the pool of its own semen between Ahri’s legs.  Miss Fortune was actually impressed, if someone were to walk in on this they’d surely think that Ahri had been fucking horses her entire life.  Her pussy gave no resistance against the horse and she could even sleep through the fucking, it was almost a sight to behold.    
  
Though it wasn’t just the bottom of the horse’s massive balls that was covered in cum, it was the horse’s entire underside.  Its shaft was coated in its own jizz as it pounded in and out of Ahri, each thrust pushing small amounts of its cum out of her pussy, spraying its balls in semen even further.  
  
The rest of the cum she had smelled had pooled on the floor under the horse’s legs, probably having spilled from the table.  Looking back at Ahri’s face she finally noticed the small smile on Ahri’s face, persisting through her sleep and the horse’s continuous fucking.  She’d told Ahri she’d grow to like it and was now proven right, Miss Fortune knowing she now had a new mare for the stable.  
  
She waited for the horse to finish fucking her, the beast finally cumming inside her after several more minutes of fucking.  She grabbed the horse’s reins and pulled them trying to lead the horse away, after some effort she was finally able to get the horse to pull out of Ahri.  As the horse unsheathed itself from Ahri her stomach started deflating a little, the seed spilling out of her vagina, replacing the now empty space between her legs where the horse’s cock was.  She led the horse out of the pen that Ahri was in and moved him to a different one in a nearby sleeping pen.  
  
Walking back towards Ahri’s pen Miss Fortune looked at the mess that had been made, she was almost starting to regret leaving Ahri alone for most of the day like this, it was almost dark out and Ahri must’ve been asleep for a few hours at this point.  Keeping sperm inside you might feel nice for her, but Miss Fortune knew that the risk of infections or just general bad things could happen if it stayed inside to long, she’d have to clean Ahri, and all the spilled sperm.  
  
She may have gulped down all that horse jizz earlier but there was a huge difference between her post mating cleanup ritual and the old, cold jizz from a horse.  That was especially true if that jizz hadn’t been shot out from the horse fucking her, no she’d have to properly clean it with water and rags.  She decided that she’d have to leave that mess for tomorrow though, it wasn’t like this was going to get any worse of a clean-up if left alone overnight.  Besides that’s when they normally cleaned any messes made during late night breeding sessions.  
  
Finally walking back into Ahri’s pen she went around to each corner of the table and untied the knots that had kept Ahri tied down.  She was surprised that the knots held so long and worked so well, in the past they’d have to cuff any new mares onto the table until they came to enjoy the horses like Ahri had.  But after they finished breaking Katarina in she showed Miss Fortune some new knots to use in place of the cuffs.  This was her first time to be able to test the knots out though, so she was quite impressed with how well they worked, it let Ahri struggle without any real chance at getting out of her bonds.  She’d have to use this again when they get a new member, but she’d have her hands full with Ahri for a few days so that thought would have to wait.  
  
Having finished untying Ahri MF finally picked her up into a princess carry, as she picked her up she felt something wet, guessing that everything at or below Ahri’s waist was covered in semen, not that she minded really, the feeling was almost comforting to her now.  It was an odd thing though, despite having 12 women here as breeding mares for the horses there wasn’t any skinship among them.  They all took care of the horses but didn’t interact much outside of talking about which horses seemed to be getting a little backed up.  So, carrying Ahri naked against her own bare skin was a little weird, nice but still an odd feeling, she’d have to see if any of the girls wanted to take part in group breeding later.  
  
Truth be told she didn’t hate Ahri, but she didn’t like how Ahri thought herself better than everyone else, treating every girl in the league like a toy for her to play with and tease as she saw fit.  Acting like any guy was a sex toy for her to use without an ounce of caring, only to have them pine after another night with her once she was finished with him.  Though that was unlikely to continue being a problem, the odds that Ahri would be satisfied by any human cock or even want to have sex with something other than horses was almost zero.  
  
All of the girls came here willingly after being broken in, even if some of them needed to be motivated to take care of the horses properly like Leblanc.  Though there were some like Sona who stayed here almost all day and night, spending all the time she could getting bred by the horses here.  She looked pregnant from the amount of semen she has stuffed in her at any given time.  
  
Finally arriving at her destination, she opened the gate to the new pen, stepped through and closed it again, it was one of the middle breeding pens in the stables, having a gate on either side they were normally used in case of when horses on either side of the stable needed to be taken care of.  However, the reason she brought Ahri here is that they also had some simple cleaning supplies and things that any new mare might need.  All of the middle pens were occupied or in need of cleaning when she initially brought Ahri here, so she had to tie the kitsune to one of the larger breeding rooms on the end of the stable.  
  
She laid Ahri down on the table face down and spread her legs, exposing her cum soaked waist, ass, pussy and legs.  Grabbing a towel off a hook and a bucket of water from the corner of the pen she dipped the towel in the water and set to cleaning Ahri up.  While all the girls normally showered when they left for the day, either having been satisfied or taken care of all the horses they could, or in the morning after staying the night in a pen.  Though trying to shower Ahri while she was asleep was more of a pain then just washing her by hand.  As much as she liked the idea of leaving Ahri soaked in horse semen for one last bit of revenge she also knew that not being properly cleaned would just make this a lot worse for Ahri in the morning.  Trying to explain to a doctor how Ahri had a pussy full of horse jizz was a question that she preferred not to be asked.  
  
She forgot just how stuffed Ahri was though, even with her stomach already shrinking to a more normal size from lying down on her stomach.  A small pool of expelled seed was starting to get on the table between her legs and was steadily expanding, it might be better to clean her pussy of the semen before cleaning anything else up.  She was starting to realize that this was might be more work than she bargained for when she decided she’d clean up Ahri.  With a heavy sigh she started cleaning Ahri’s ass and decided to wait for the sperm in her cunt to leave on its own and then she’d finish cleaning her and give Ahri her new gifts.

* * *

  
Ahri woke up and stretched her arms and legs, while she was sore and bruised she felt lighter then she had been in months.  There wasn’t any gnawing need in the back of her mind, it felt odd, not having a constant bit of lust that demanded to be sated.  Whoever MF had recommended to her had done his job, shame she didn’t remember most of it, but she figured she should memorize this room number for future visits.  She reached for the paper between her breasts only to find nothing there except a small bit of leftover semen.  
  
It was odd though that she stayed in his room for the night instead of going back to her own, but that just meant she’d have to search the room for her clothes and the paper she had been given.  She leaned over the table’s edge to see if they were on the floor but only saw straw.  That was odd given most every room in the league had tile floors, this was the first time seeing one with straw on the floor.  She didn’t see her clothes anywhere on the floor, so she went to stand up to do a more proper search of the room, the guy who was supposed to live here was nowhere to be found either.  Ahri swung her legs off the side of the table as she did so she heard a small  _ding_  noise.  
  
She brought her hand to her neck in confusion, unable to think of anything that should make that noise.  That was when she felt the collar around her neck and a piece of cold metal touching the top of her boobs, she looked down and saw a small cowbell resting on top of her tits.  That was when she noticed her evening gloves and cow print leggings, she cocked her head and thought about how she could’ve gotten into these clothes, they weren’t in any of her outfits and she never bought them as lingerie.  Checking to make sure if anything else was amiss she felt her hair and ears, noticing a small metal earring in her left ear.  She shouldn’t have any piercings, yet it seemed to be engraved with some numbers.  She tried to remember where she could’ve gotten these things, possibly from the guy she spent the night with but all she really remembered was waiting by his door.  
  
She started to remember just what had happened between going to that door and now, her being knocked out, tied to a table, unable to escape.  Miss Fortune having sex with three horses, the cocks she cleaned, all the semen she swallowed, covering herself in it.  MF making her have sex with those horses, the horse raping her, how it slowly thrust into her splitting her pussy wider than she’d ever felt before.  The pleasure of the horse’s dick as she let it support her weight, impaling her over and over again with each hard thrust inside her.  The orgasms the cock caused her to have, the mind wiping pleasure that let her feel nothing but sexual satisfaction for once.  How the horse had thrust completely inside her, filling her like never before only to cum, flooding her womb with it’s thick, virile seed.  How drained and pleased she was at the end when she fell asleep only to feel it push against her again.  
  
Her cheeks flushed, she felt herself get a little hotter, she didn’t know exactly where she was since this pen seemed smaller than her previous one, but she knew it was still in the stables.  She had to take care of how horny she was getting but she wasn’t sure masturbation would even help, it never helped before, and now that she had been satisfied it would take a lot more to take care of this issue.  She looked around and saw that it was night, she couldn’t see or hear anyone, so she thought that no one would notice if she would indulge herself one last time.  
  
Hopping off the table silently Ahri went to one side of the pen, opening the gate, luckily for her there was no one in the hallway.  She still had the other side of the stables to choose from as well should she be unable to find a suitable horse on this end.  If she had her fun in the horse’s pen she’d be fine, and no one would know that she went looking to have sex with a horse.  All she has to do is stay quiet and not be noticed, the straw would make that more difficult, but luckily, she had practice in walking silently from her life as a fox.  
  
Most of the stalls seemed empty, it was possible that they went to different pens at night, but she doubted that being the case.  Though after a few minutes of searching Ahri found a pen with a white horse sleeping in it, she wasn’t sure and couldn’t remember well but it looked like one of the horses MF had jacked off.  She opened the gate and crept into its pen, it seemed to wake up as she entered looking around but not getting up.  
  
Ahri finally found a horse, and not only that but one she was confident would be willing to fuck her!  She guessed that was the purpose of these stables but couldn’t be sure, that didn’t matter right now though, the dick she needed was within reach and she was getting hornier by the second, her pussy already getting wet.  But after spending a few minutes trying to get the horse to stand up and excited she wasn’t able to make any progress, and feeling a bit dejected she left the pen and resolved to find another horse on the other side of the stable.  
  
Going to the other side of the stables Ahri noticed that there were significantly more horses here than the previous side.  It seemed that the entire hallway was just sleeping horses, this made things a bit easier for Ahri, she could find a horse that she liked the look of and let that one take her.  After walking up and down the hallway she found one that not only wasn’t asleep but seemed to bet raring to go, it was standing up and its cock was fully erect.  She had to catch herself from making any noise out of joy, this was the best-case scenario, the horse was ready and waiting, not only that but it seemed like it had the same massive cock her previous stud had.  
  
She unlocked the horse’s pen and went inside, dropping to her knees right away, grabbing the horse’s cock.  She massaged its balls with one hand and started stroking it with her other, the cock was so thick that her gloved hand couldn’t reach all the way around the shaft.  Its balls were each as large as her head and she could feel just how packed with semen they were, she was glad that this was happening in the horse’s pen because it might just flood the pen she woke up in if she tried this there.  Still stroking the cock, she leaned forward and tentatively sucked on the head of horsemeat in front of her, she could taste the slight pre-cum leaking from the head, lapping up as much as she possibly could.  
  
Having cleaned the cock-head of all its precum she realized that taking this monster meat-slab raw wouldn’t be the best idea, no matter how much her pussy was leaking.  She started to suck and lick the horse’s cock making sure to cover the entire shaft to give it at least some lube for when it goes inside her.  Halfway down the huge cock her hand was starting to get in the way, instead she had both hands fondle one of the horse’s balls, making sure that they’d have plenty of seed inside them for her once his cock was nice and wet from her sucking.  
  
With the cock nice and slick Ahri laid down on the straw, opening her legs wide, inviting the horse to penetrate her and use her as it’s cocksleeve, but the horse made no moves towards her.  She whispered to the horse, a pleading tone easily recognizable in her voice “ _Come on you stud, you’ve got such a raging hard-on!  Just take that and fuck me!  I want it, I don’t exactly get why but I NEED you to fuck me.”_ Ahri couldn’t figure out why the horse wouldn’t go after her, she was naked, willing and spread for him.  She was quite literally presenting herself for the horse!  She’d never done this for any guy in the past, and this horse was ignoring her when she was pleading for it to fuck her!  
  
Her words didn’t go unnoticed though it seems, the horse shuffled its feet and stepped forward a few steps.  Ahri found herself staring up at the horse’s cockhead, it was swaying slightly and starting to leak pre-cum.  She realized her mistake, the horse couldn’t get its cock low enough to put it inside her, she’d need to lead it back to the room she woke up in, the table should put her high up enough to let the horse do its job.  
  
She crawled out from under the horse, a little saddened to not have easy access to the cock for now.  But she pushed the thought from her head for now and grabbed the horse’s reins, leading it back to the pen she woke up in, eager to be able to fill this need she was starting to feel.  The small dings from her cowbell and the light footfalls of the horse were the only noises heard in the stable.  
  
Finally, back in her pen Ahri let go of the reins, turning around and falling backwards onto the table, spreading her legs and raising her arms up towards the horse, as if she were inviting a lover into her embrace.  Seemingly understanding what was happening this time the horse went onto its hind legs and slammed its front feet onto the table just above Ahri’s head.  The sudden noise made her wince, but the thought left her mind after she felt something thick and hot poking her left thigh.  
  
“ _Looks like someone is ready to go then, let’s get you lined up for thrusting, stud.”_ Ahri sat up slightly and helped guide the flared head to her pussy, lining the widely flared head up with her entrance as best she could.  The horse pushed against her, the cock tip slipped and pushed against her thigh again.  Ahri knew it might take a few tries, that’s what happened when MF tried to guide the horse, but she was getting impatient, she needed him inside her as soon as possible.  
  
After another 3 attempts the horse finally was able to penetrate her, putting a full 12 inches of hot, thick cockmeat into Ahri.  It pulled out as soon as it thrust in though, slowly withdrawing, her love channel clamping down on it tightly before it hammered back in fitting another 4 inches into Ahri.  The horse continued to thrust into her at a slow and steady pace, almost like it wanted to drag this out as long as possible.  It didn’t thrust any deeper into her for now, instead just stretching her out slowly and getting her warmed up for when things really started.  
  
A quiet, high-pitched moan escaped her lips, she’d finally been split open by the horse and it felt so right having the horse inside her.  Even if almost half of its cock was in her she still felt a profound pleasure from being used like this.  The horse was as thick as her thigh a fact that was made known with each thrust into her.  She almost wished her legs were tied down again, having to keep her arms braced against the table to keep herself from sliding back from the force of its thrusts.  
  
Each thrust was further punctuated by the small dings from the cowbell on her tits.  The bell ringing each time her boobs bounced from the horse’s thrusts.  She was starting to like the little bell though, almost like she was broadcasting to the entire stable what she was doing at the moment.  Even if she didn’t want Miss Fortune to know how right she’d been about growing to like the cock plunging into her, there was a sense of pride she was taking in the act.  She was attractive enough that even horses wanted to fuck her, breed even if the force and volume of their ejaculations were anything to go by.  She was truly a woman desired by all, and all she desired was horse cock inside her, thrusting hard, balls slapping her ass, letting her know who was truly in control.  
  
Her thoughts were making her hornier, she started to meet the horse’s rhythmic thrusts with her own, trying to get the horse deeper inside her.  It seemed to pick up on her intentions, stopping its smooth and steady thrusts, picking up the pace the horse began to force itself into her.  Each thrust put another half inch of cock into her, Ahri accepted it with a smile on her face and moan on her lips.  The two kept at it until 20 inches of the horse was in her and her stomach was stretched out, giving her the appearance of someone slightly pregnant.  
  
“ _Thank god, this is what I needed, keep going, give me everything you can!”_ Ahri was still whispering to the horse, trying to give it encouragement, but there was a sense of urgency in her voice.  While this was what she needed it wasn’t enough, the horse could still go deeper, and she could barely feel her orgasm building.  It felt natural to have the horse inside her, using her, but she needed more, until she had the same ball slapping, mind wiping fucking she wouldn’t settle down.  She remembered what let her previous horse mount her deeper, she braced her arms harder and started to spread her legs wider, raising her hips to let the horse thrust down into her pussy with as much force as it could, meeting his thrusts with renewed vigor.  
  
It seemed to be working, Ahri could feel each thrust go a little deeper than the last, the dick touching new places inside her with each thrust.  Her stomach was stretching wider now, she could see how much deeper it was going inside her, at first this had hurt her but now she felt profound pleasure from how deep he was.  She was starting to feel her orgasm building up, her pussy giving in and accepting all the horse had to offer.  Each thrust brought his cock deeper into her folds until his balls started slapping her ass and she felt the tip hitting her cervix.  
  
The horse was as deep as it could go and Ahri was loving every thrust, each time the horse’s dick hammered home was punctuated with the sound of slapping flesh and the cowbell ringing.  All she could do against the torrent of pleasure coming from her cunt was try and stay in place, the horse now impaling her with each thrust, pulling out halfway only to hilt itself inside her again.  Her breasts were bouncing wildly from the force of the impacts making the bell ring letting anyone who could hear it know just how hard and fast she was getting fucked.  
  
She was just a cocksleeve to the horse, her pussy serving as the animal’s own personal fuck-channel, and Ahri wouldn’t have it any other way.  Her hips were held up by the horse’s dick now, her lower body entirely supported by the horse, letting it have free use of her pussy.  The force of its balls slapping against her ass causing them to jiggle slightly only adding to her pleasure, like a light spanking on every thrust.  She only needed to keep herself in place and let the horse use her as it pleased, her orgasm growing closer as the horse pumped all the way into her.  
  
The pleasure was starting to become too much, and she could feel her orgasm approaching, no longer caring about being quiet Ahri started to moan louder.  The bell and slapping of flesh was loud enough that anyone who could’ve heard her surely would’ve come by now.  “Just a little more, keep going!  I’m so close to cumming you massive stud!”  The horse was slamming into her hard enough now that she was getting pushed back, each thrust hitting her cervix and causing its massive balls to slap into her ass.  Ahri was barely able to stay on the table against the horse’s thrusts.  She felt the horse’s dick start to twitch and the head flare a little wider inside her, Ahri knew something big was about to come and held onto the edge of the table trying to not fall off.  
  
The horse pulled out of her almost entirely, only to ram all the way into her one last time, it’s cockhead pushed right up against the entrance to her womb and flood it as it came.  Ahri felt the horse’s huge load flooding her womb, it’s seed pouring into her, quickly filling her womb to its limit.  The horse kept cumming though, it’s virile and thick sperm filling her vagina as much as it could, but with the horse still sheathed inside her there wasn’t enough room.  The excess cum spilled out of Ahri’s pussy and covered her inner thighs and the horse’s nuts, painting them white.  
  
The horse’s jizz flooding her sent Ahri over the edge, no longer holding onto the table she screwed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm break her.  Her legs went limp, her head fell off the side of the table, limp and her tongue lolling out of her mouth.  Her pussy clamped down hard on the hot fuckmeat filling her pussy, trying to milk it of everything she could.  The only things she could feel was the cock stretching her stomach and pussy, the pleasure radiating from her cunt.  She laid there in bliss of the orgasm for a minute before feeling the horse start the pull out of her, dropping her onto the table, it’s cock still cumming slightly as it pulled out of her.  
  
It was everything Ahri wanted, the horse had fucked her, and she was filled with its cum, enough that her stomach was bulging slightly.  The horse had used her as a toy and she had an orgasm that it seemed only these cocks could give her.  She had been taken and bred by two horses now, she knew that this would be all she’d want from now on.  These stables seemed to be a paradise, all these studs with seemingly endless lust that could really, truly fuck her.  She’d no longer have to find anyone to relieve sexual tension, if she’d just stay here then she’d be the one relieving the endless sexual stress of the horses.  She could be filled with all the cock she wanted, and it’d be better than any normal sex she’d ever find.  
  
She felt saddened though, she knew that this would be something that couldn’t last.  She still had her pride and it wouldn’t let her give in to MF, while she knew she’d find a way to get a horse for her own use she wouldn’t give MF the satisfaction of breaking her.  She’d have to find her clothes, get out of here and get back to her room in the league.  The first step was opening her eyes and getting this horse back to its pen, so she could leave without a trace.  Ahri raised her head up slightly, finally opening her eyes, with her orgasm over and a new resolve built, only to find herself staring up at another fully erect horsecock.  
  
How had another horse come in the pen?  She only took the one out of its pen and that horse was still inside her, and its body had that way blocked off, there wasn’t enough room for another horse to get around.  It also wouldn’t be standing right above her; the pen was barely wide enough for a horse to go through with the table being in the middle.  Looking up at it she realized that it had white fur, suddenly she knew how there was a horse above her now.  When she went on the other side the first time she found the sleeping horse, she must’ve never shut its gate.  
  
This horse probably heard her having sex and came over because of it and then got hard because of the smell, knowing that there was someone being fucked.  She knew she should dismount the cock inside her and take these two back into their pens, but it seemed wasteful to ignore this throbbing, hard and ready to go fuckstick above her.  While she was hesitant about sucking on a horse cock and fucking another, the idea was a little too tempting to pass up.  The horse inside her seemed to agree, as he started to slowly push back into her, his cock having only been halfway out.  
  
The horse slowly pushed back into her, it’s cock no longer hammering into her but instead taking it’s time, like it wanted to explore all the folds of her pussy.  She was happy that it was taking it’s time, she was still sensitive from having just came, though she focused her attention on the new cock above her.  It was shorter and thinner than the cock burying itself inside her, only about 15 inches long at most and a more manageable 4 inches thick, but still far larger than any guy she’d ever fucked.  
  
She reached up to it, grabbing the hot horse meat with both hands, she could almost get her hands around its shaft and she started to stroke the cock.  Pointing it downwards so she could suck the tip, wanting to drink more pre-cum.  The pre-cum was sticky, and salty but she couldn’t get enough, stroking the shaft harder and faster trying to get as much of it as possible.  The horse fucking her was starting to pick up its pace, getting 20 inches of itself back into her with each thrust, though Ahri was to absorb in worshiping the cock on her mouth to notice.  
  
After sucking the cockhead of any pre-cum it would leak Ahri shifted her attention to the shaft, licking the bottom of the cock and having her hands massage the horse’s balls.  She wanted the horse to produce as much cum as possible.  Ahri couldn’t get the look of pleasure on Miss Fortune’s face as she drank the horse’s cum out of her head, she knew that this would be her best chance see why MF seemed to savor it so much.  She made sure to lick the entire underside of the cock, even up to the base of the horse’s cock.  The horse fucking her thrusting further, going as deep as possible.  
  
Ahri licked her way up the cock until she reached the base, no longer able to fondle his balls comfortably with them resting on her head she instead had her hands go back to jacking the horse off.  She cleaned the base, the smell of the cock dominated her senses, making her head spin.  She couldn’t think straight, her only thoughts those of lust and making these horses feel as good as they possibly could.  She tilted her head further and started to suck on the underside of the horse’s balls, sucking and licking the hot flesh and feeling the heavy balls rest on her face.  
  
The cock in her hands was hot and throbbing, the horse clearly enjoying her hand job, Ahri kept sucking and licking, the horse’s balls resting on top of her face, covering her vision and filling her head with it’s scent.  She opened her legs wider for the horse still thrusting into her, wanting him hilted inside her again, to get lost in the sensations and pleasures that these horses were giving her.  A pool of pre-cum had built up on her distended stomach, the cock she was jerking off having started to freely produce the salty liquid Ahri had been lapping at earlier.  
  
Ahri felt the pool and reluctantly stopped sucking the horse’s balls, instead sliding down the table slightly to return to sucking on the head of the cock.  The head was almost constantly licking precum and Ahri started to suckle and lap at it as best she could.  It was made more difficult though by the horse still thrusting into her, she’d moved down the table and it seemed the horse wanted to its cocksheath back and was trying to make up for lost time.  Ahri tried her best though to get suck the cock’s pre-cum, having to open her mouth up wide to make sure that the thrusts didn’t push her off the cockhead.  
  
The horse fucking her was starting to thrust harder, almost burying his whole cock inside Ahri.  She could feel the horse getting deeper, her stomach stretching further again, now packed with cock and cum.  Suddenly she was pushed backward, the horse having thrust his entire length into her with a single thrust and found her jaw stretched wide, the other horse’s cockhead filling her mouth.  
  
Spit roasted between the two horses Ahri tried pushing away from the horsedick in her mouth but found herself pinned against the horse in her cunt.  She was trapped between the two horses with no way of escape.  The horse seemed to realize that it’s cock had found a home and started to lightly push into Ahri’s mouth, trying to go further into it.  Panicking she tried to lift her head, still hoping to get the cock out of her mouth somehow, her breaths becoming harder to draw around the thick cock filling her mouth.  
  
Even in her panic though Ahri couldn’t help but keep trying to suck the horse’s cock though, her tongue lying flat, so she wouldn’t choke and that when it thrusted weakly in her mouth it’d get a somewhat proper blowjob.  Ahri’s struggling didn’t help though, unable to get the cock out of her mouth she accepted her fate, deciding to let both horses have their way with her.  She tilted her head back as much as possible and loosened her throat as best she could, the horse felt that it could go deeper and made a singular powerful thrust and pushed as far down her throat as it could.  
  
Ahri’s throat was stretched farther than ever before, the horse was a solid 8 inches deep in her throat.  It started pulling out slowly only to push back in, thankfully Ahri had deepthroated before but nothing of this size, she should manage but it wouldn’t be easy on her.  She could still breath and was feeling confident about this though, when another 4 inches was forced down her throat.  The horse fucking her pussy was starting to pick up its pace, returning to the hard, fast thrusts it was at before she had came.  The other horse didn’t care though and began fucking her face as fast as it could.  Both horses were treating her like they had exclusive use, treating her as a toy to help them cum.  
  
She was being pushed back and forth as both horses fucked her as hard as they could, she quickly had all 15 inches of horse cock pushed into her throat, the thrusts sending causing its heavy balls hitting her face.  She was taking both cocks balls deep and could do nothing to stop it, the horses having full control of the situation and all they cared about was cumming inside her.  Ahri closed her eyes and let the horses use her body as their cocksleeve, the pleasure to much for her to fight.  
  
She began to moan through the cock in her mouth, the feeling of her tongue constantly in contact with the thick and hot cockmeat was getting to her.  Her throat burning from the pumping of the horse, only lubricated by the pre-cum it was rapidly leaking from her head.  Occasionally pulling out of her throat and into her mouth, giving her a chance to breathe and lick the cock of any juices that clung to it, only to have it ram itself back down her welcoming throat.  
  
She started to feel another orgasm building, the horse fucking her pussy had been hammering all 30 inches of fuckmeat into her.  She had gotten used to the size, her pussy stretched and trained by the cock to accept it without issue.  The cock once again pressing up against her cervix, each thrust pushed a little leftover cum into her womb and when it pulled out a small amount of semen sprayed onto her already covered inner thighs.  The feeling of being used by two horses at once, just lying there and being filled with horse dick was amazing.  
  
Despite not being able to breath well and having both her stomach and throat bulging Ahri couldn’t have been happier.  She was being dominated, her own pleasure and enjoyment not thought of in the slightest.  The horses only cared she had warm, wet holes for them to shove their cocks into and cum.  She needed only to lay there and let them fuck her into submission and to their completion.  
  
The horse in her throat was thrusting harder now, it’s cock starting to twitch in her throat, its balls contracting, Ahri knew his orgasm was coming.  She wanted his cum, she needed to know what it tasted like, Miss Fortune made it look like the tastiest thing on earth.  Yes, she could just lick it off the table but drinking it right as the horse came was to tasty of an idea to pass up.  She started licking the underside of his shaft with renewed fervor, she could barely breath, but she could lick the shaft a little while he throat fucked her and Ahri wanted to do whatever she could to help the horse climax.  
  
Licking the top of the cock Ahri could feel the horse pushing harder, forcing her to take the cock to the base.  She felt it give a jolt and was ready for it to cum when the horse fucking her pussy hammered into her with one mighty thrust, impaling her on the cock in her mouth, making her kiss the horse’s crotch and felt it start to come in her throat.  It shot rope after rope of jizz down her throat straight into her stomach.  The cock so deep in her throat that Ahri didn’t even need to swallow it.  
  
The horse stayed like that, balls deep in her throat and cumming until it shot most of its load.  Ahri was starting to have trouble breathing, pressed right up against the horse and without it thrusting she couldn’t draw breath and was beginning to feel light headed.  Thankfully the horse started to pull out, still cumming slightly, coating her throat in a thin layer of cum.  The horse pulled out of her mouth with a wet  _pop_ , her throat having milked the cock completely, leaving Ahri without having tasted its cum.  
  
The cock gone from her mouth Ahri started to take notice of the horse that had been hammering her pussy.  Starting to get pushed back off the table Ahri looked for anything that could help hold her in place.  She reached up and grabbed the still erect cock she just finished deepthroating, it’s balls once again touching the top of her head.  Pulling herself up to it she was now hanging in the air, supported only by the cock in her cunt and the cock in her arms, her legs hanging in the air freely.  
  
Each thrust from the horse was making her swing backwards slightly on the cock holding her up.  The familiar feeling of horse’s balls slapping her ass each thrust started up again, its balls were hitting her harder than normal, the horse thrusting into her faster than normal.  Her fuckchannel already used to horse cocks now, and accepted the cock freely, taking the entire length not only with ease but eagerly too.  The horse was ramming into her as fast as possible, using her as a cocksleeve, something for it to cum inside as much as it wanted to.  
  
The horse kept ramming into her as fast as possible, Ahri could feel her orgasm building, the cock inside her still pleasuring her in new ways, her hips meeting the horse’s thrusts from being knocked back and forth.  The cock no longer in her mouth to silence her voice she began moaning, slowly increasing in volume as the horse fucked her.  She tried to stifle her voice by sucking on the cock she had grabbed onto, the hard shaft still wet with saliva from fucking her throat.  It barely worked though, her voice still escaping her, and the moans could be heard throughout the stable, echoing off the walls, leaving Ahri hearing only the wet slapping of flesh and her own sweet moans.  
  
The horse was no longer thrusting normally, instead of its long and hard thrusts it was now doing shorter, impactful thrusts.  Knocking on her womb Ahri knew that the horse was about to cum, it’d flood her with its seed for the second time this night.  The thought made her own orgasm come on faster, the memory of how good it felt to be packed full of cum earlier was still fresh in her mind.  She held onto the cock, not wanting to be knocked off before the horse tried to knock her up.  
  
The horse thrusted into her one last time, pressing its cock right up against Ahri’s already filled womb and started cumming.  Powerful spurts of semen shot into her, filling her womb even further her stomach once again expanding.  The semen flooding her causing Ahri to have her own orgasm, her pussy clenching down on the cock.  Her moans grew louder, turning into guttural and lusty screams, the feeling of getting filled with cum twice to much for her to mind to handle.  Her muscles tightened as she felt the pleasure rack her body, causing her to hold onto the cock in her arms for dear life as the horse filled her with its seed.  
  
The horse started to pull out of her entirely, it’s orgasm unfinished it filled her vagina with semen and causing Ahri to drop softly onto the table, still gripping tightly to the horse dick in her arms.  The horse shooting the rest of its load onto her stomach and upper thighs, coating them in hot and sticky seed.  Ahri’s own orgasm only beginning to taper off, her moans becoming quieter and arms no longer tensed so tightly against the cock she’d brought down with her.  
  
As her orgasm was no longer consuming her thoughts she looked down at the hot and sticky semen that clung to her.  She hadn’t gotten to taste either of the horse’s semen yet and now she had a fresh pool of it.  She thought of drinking it or pushing the cum from inside her out and drinking that, but something felt right about being covered in cum like this, just like Miss Fortune had been when Ahri first woke up here.  Though the thought of getting the horse to cum a third time just for her to taste its semen seemed to be daunting though, it had been hard enough getting it to cum the 2nd time that a 3rd time seemed too much for her to do.  The blowjob and two creampies had left her tired and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to muster the energy for a 3rd round, the horse seemed done as well, it’s cock softening and the horse beginning to shuffle around impatiently.  
  
Ahri felt the cock in her arms jolt remembered that not everyone had cum twice, a smile forming on her lips realizing that she might be able to get her semen shake after all.  She went back a bit on the table, tilting her head back and once again sucking on the horse’s nuts.  Putting the cock between her tits and sandwiching the cock between the pillows, she started titfucking the cock and sucking at the underside of the horse’s balls.  She wanted it to make as much semen as possible for her, it had just came and she wouldn’t let its next load disappoint.  
  
She sucked and licked at the horse’s balls, massaging them with her mouth and tongue as much as she could.  The scent of sex clung to them and was making her light headed, making her start to feel horny again.  Her tits still massaging the horse cock around them, barely able to wrap her cleavage around the entire width of its shaft.  Her nipples touching and teasing one another as she serviced the stallion’s prick, giving her small tinges of pleasure as she tried to make it cum.  
  
Her boobs were able to smoothly stroke the horse’s cock, the leftover spit from when it throat-fucked her allowing her chest to easily slide up and down the hot horse shaft.  The cock twitching occasionally but held against Ahri’s skin, letting her feel just how restless and hot the cock was getting.  The horse’s balls were starting to tighten, the sack on her face getting slightly smaller, the horse preparing to cum one more time from her titfuck.  She kept sucking on the balls, trying to coax the horse over the edge and give her the semen she so desperately desired.  
  
The horse’s cock gave one last throb and started cumming into Ahri’s lap, the hot jizz pooling between her thighs.  Ahri kept sucking its balls and stroking the cock until the orgasm ended, feeling each shot travel down the shaft with her tits.  Her legs felt drenched, she could feel the cum spilling over her thighs, dripping onto the table and the underside of her of her legs.  That semen collecting onto the table, adding to the pool that had formed from what spilled out of her pussy.  
  
Its orgasm finished she stroked the horse for another minute, making sure she milked out all his semen first.  After making sure she had gotten all the sperm she could she finally looked down and saw just how much the horse had came.  Looking down at her thighs was what Ahri had meant to do but the horse had came so much that it was just a pool of sticky, hot white semen where her thighs should’ve been.  The cow print leggings impossible to see through the semen that now clung to her.  
  
She spread her legs, feeling cum on the bottom of her thighs as well and wanting to know if there was a similar pool between her legs as well.  The cum sticking to itself in thin ropes as she spread her legs, the table under her legs was in a similar situation, the wood surface gone, replaced with another pool of semen.  Ahri couldn’t believe how much the horse had came, while she knew her stomach had expanded from their orgasms she didn’t realize just how much they came.  However, this was also what Ahri wanted, her stomach might already be filled with semen from deepthroating the horse and him cumming inside her throat, but Ahri knew she could still swallow more.  
  
She started scraping the semen from her thighs onto the table, wanting to have it all in a single pool on the table to drink from.  She still couldn’t get the idea of Miss Fortune drinking their cum of her head.  It took a bit of effort to clean her thighs of most of the semen, it was much stickier than she expected it to be, though that wasn’t much of a surprise.  The cum in her pussy was staying inside her even still, so the fact that it clung to her skin so much was almost to be expected.  She finally cleaned off most of the semen, though only what had been on her thighs, leaving the pussy on her stomach and pussy there as a reminder of the night’s activities.  
  
Looking down at the pool of seed Ahri wasn’t so sure anymore that she’d be able to drink it all, however she wasn’t going to let a little doubt stop her from attempting.  Leaning down Ahri decided to start at the edge of the pool, she wanted to drink right from the center but decided to work up to it, not wanting to swallow more than she could and choking right away.  She started to slurp at the semen, filling her mouth with the hot and thick seed.  
  
A blush formed on her cheeks and a small heat built inside her, she knew why Miss Fortune had drank all the spunk she could.  She tried to swallow the sperm, though she found that she was almost unable to, she had to push it back into her throat with her tongue and swallow multiple times to get it to go down, the jizz sticking to her throat as it went down.  It felt like the semen was dominating her mouth like their cocks had her done to her body.  
  
The taste was bitter and salty, sticking to her mouth like molasses, but to Ahri it was like a fine wine, something that she wanted to both savor and devour.  Forcing down the rest of the semen in her mouth she decided she no longer cared about savoring or holding back, she started sucking from the middle of the pool.  Her face becoming covered in the semen as she greedily drank the pool, the feeling of depravity and immorality only making her more excited.  She continued until the pool was too small to drink from, however Ahri wouldn’t let any of it go to waste, licking the rest up off the table leaving it spotless, save her saliva.  
  
She was starting to feel tired, the night’s events having worn her out more than she realized.  She closed one of the gates and lead the white horse back to its pen, making sure to close the gate this time.  As much as she’d enjoy a visit from him while she was asleep she also knew that she’d be hard pressed enough to hide what happened as is.  If someone were to walk into the stable and see the horse fucking her while she was asleep she’d have a much harder time keeping this secret.  She returned the other horse to its pen and closed its gate as well.  Having closed the gates on both sides of her pen she laid down on the table and let sleep take her, having had a thoroughly exhausting and pleasurable night.


	3. Mare Training

Authors Note: Chapter 3 out of 4!  This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, for some reason I just couldn't figure out a way to write the chapter how I wanted to.  While I'm still not totally happy with the result it's a lot better than it was and hopefully you all like it.  My next story or chapter will be out two weeks from now, I'd like to put it out sooner but it seems like college has other plans for my spare time.  The chapter/story will either be a completely separate one-shot or the final chapter of this story, so if anyone has requests/ideas for one-shots or series for once I finish this story that you'd like me to write I'm all ears.  I have some ideas for what I personally want to write but I only have so many ideas and I also like hearing from people of what they want to see more of.  So if you have any suggestions as to what I should write after finishing Taming the Fox then leave a comment, email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on discord Aofumix#8271 and PM me on there, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).  


* * *

  
This is going to become a regular sight isn’t it?  Miss Fortune let out a defeated sigh, she spent two hours yesterday cleaning Ahri and making sure she didn’t have any cum inside her so that she wouldn’t be at risk of infection or anything similar.  Yet what does she see the very next morning when she went to make sure Ahri was still in her pen.  She sees the fox covered in cum, her stomach slightly bulging, presumably filled with horse cum, and a pool of semen between her legs.  
  
I mean this wasn’t the worst outcome, clearly Ahri fucked at least one horse, of her own free will last night, and she didn’t try and escape the stable in the night either.  But now MF felt like her efforts at cleaning Ahri went to waste, if she knew that the fox would run for the nearest sleeping horse available she would’ve just left her soiled by her first horse.  Well she should just focus on the part where Ahri didn’t try to run away and seemingly has come to enjoy it, she figured she might as well wake the kitsune up, no point in letting her stay like this and she wouldn’t be cleaning her twice.  
  
Opening the pen’s gate MF stepped inside, the straw on the floor seemed disturbed, either Ahri had taken one horse in multiple positions, or she brought in more than one horse.  Either way Ahri was here to stay then, MF wouldn’t let her leave and she doubted Ahri would even want to.  Walking around the kitsune MF inspected her, trying to see if her night-time hookup with one of the studs left anymore evidence our marks.  She wasn’t in that bad of shape overall though, her tits had some cum on them and her pussy wasn’t gaping, so overall, she was in much better shape than most of the mares would be.  
  
She had been planning on giving Ahri the matching bra and thong for her gloves/leggings, but now she was beginning to second guess that decision.  There really weren’t any mares that stayed mostly naked during their work but seeing Ahri lying naked was staring to change her opinion about their outfits.  Ahri had a body to die for and being able to see it laid bare whenever she wanted was an appealing idea to MF.  She decided that she wouldn’t mention the bra and thong to Ahri, having the kitsune always be naked seemed like a fitting punishment for making MF clean up so many messes.  
  
Well first step would be making Ahri clean herself up and take a shower, the only question was how she should wake the kitsune up.  It almost seemed a waste to just jostle her awake, she was sound asleep and on full display, this was probably the most defenseless Ahri would ever be around her.    
  
Deciding that it’d be a waste to just let this opportunity slip by MF slipped off her own bra and thong and moved on top of Ahri.  Leaning down MF gently bit Ahri’s nipple, licking the sensitive bud with her tongue, fondling her other boob with her left hand.  She couldn’t stop thinking about Ahri’s body after carrying her last night, she finally knew why everyone stared at her in the showers.  Ahri really did have the best body that Miss Fortune had ever seen and if she was given such a great chance to play with it then she’d take full advantage of the opportunity.  
  
MF moved her leg between Ahri’s thighs, grinding her knee against her pussy.  She didn’t care that she was dipping her knee in horse cum to do so, the feeling of Ahri’s skin on her own was what MF wanted.  She pressed further into Ahri’s body wanting to feel as much of the still asleep fox-girl as she could, her tits pressing into Ahri’s slightly bulging but soft and smooth stomach.  Ahri’s skin was flawless, it was like rubbing up against a fine silk curtain, MF grabbed onto the tit she was sucking with her right hand, yearning to feel all of her.  
  
She felt Ahri start to stir, the kitsune seemed to be feeling MF’s fondling and she was beginning to wake up.  Miss Fortune bit down on Ahri’s nipple and squeezed her breasts, seeing Ahri squeeze her eyes shut in discomfort, it seems she interrupted Ahri’s beauty sleep.  Reluctantly Miss Fortune pushed herself off Ahri, as fun as it would’ve been to wake her up like that it might be better if she thinks it all just a dream and MF can have her fun again another day.    
  
Getting off the table Miss Fortune stood by the entrance to the pen, having thrown her bra and thong away.  If she wasn’t going to give Ahri the clothes then it wouldn’t make sense for her to be wearing any, otherwise the fox would just see that she was lying to her right away.  Besides it’s not like MF had a body to be ashamed of or reserved about, she was on par with Ahri, besides it might do the horses good to see some naked and ready to go mares.  
  
Ahri felt a tinge of pain from her chest causing her to start to wake up.  She had slept so well too, it seems that being sexually satisfied led to better sleep too.  She opened her eyes a bit and sat up, stretching her arms and feeling the bell on her breasts rise as well.  “Rise and shine sunshine, it seems you were pretty busy last night.”  Ahri recognized that voice, it was the one voice she didn’t want to hear right now.  Worst of all it seemed like she knew what happened last night, Ahri couldn’t understand though she made sure to put the horses back and everything!  
  
“Oh, come on now, you can at least respond to me ya know?  Besides you’re soaked in cum and smell of sex, even a virgin would know what went down last night.”  Suddenly looking down Ahri realized what MF meant, her inner thighs had cum on them, her stomach had a slight bulge, and there was a small pool of semen coating that'd leaked from her pussy.  Her face flushed, embarrassed at thinking she’d been sneaky with her actions.  The evidence was literally clinging to her, it was painted onto her like a white letter, there was only one way she could’ve gotten covered in this much sperm and Miss Fortune knew it.  She was sure to have a smirk of satisfaction on her face, Ahri didn’t want to look at her, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
“Fine, if you aren’t gonna respond at least follow me, you’re absolutely filthy and we need to give you a shower.  There’s no deeper meaning to that either, don’t go getting excited that we shower ourselves in semen or something.”  Ahri heard MF walking off and turned around, seeing only the heel of her foot as she walked away.  Hesitantly she got off the table and followed MF towards wherever these showers were, cleaning off seemed like a pretty good idea right now.  


* * *

  
“Here’s the showers, they're almost the same as the ones at the league.  And don’t worry about clogging the drains, it took some time to figure it out but neither hair or jizz will clog them.  Even Sona hasn’t clogged them and she makes fucking two horses at once look like a casual day.”  Miss Fortune was louder than usual while she said that, she could hear Ahri’s footsteps behind her, but the fox was staying quiet, probably out of embarrassment for being seen through so easily.    
  
“Wait how did you know I took 2 horses out of their pens last nig-!”  Ahri hadn’t meant to burst out like that, she didn’t need or want to let MF know just what she’d done last night, but now she accidentally let that slip.  
  
“Oh hoho, so our little fox wasn’t satisfied by one horse fucking her, she was horny enough to need TWO horses!  I guess normal guys really can’t satisfy you anymore, only Sona and I have ever taken two horses at once!  Well it’s a good thing you’re such a slut then, because I’ve got a beast of a horse for you to take care of today, so clean yourself up while I prepare a pen for you, since you’ve ruined 2 pens so far finding a 3rd one for you to ruin is actually going to be hard.”  Laughing to herself MF walked out of the showers, slapping Ahri’s ass on her way out, leaving the fox blushing and humiliated by MF.  
  
As much as Ahri had wanted to talk back, she knew that everything MF had said was true.  It seemed like she almost expected it from Ahri too, she had mentioned something about a busy night as she woke up too, she even admitted what she’d done last night to MF!  Resigning herself Ahri turned on one of the showers, she really did need to clean herself, her thighs were filthy, the smell of sex clung to her and she didn’t even want to think about the state her hair or tails must be in.  
  
Turning on the shower Ahri started cleaning herself, the water was surprisingly hot, cascading down her body and into the drain on the floor.  She realized she hadn’t taken off her leggings or gloves yet, she pulled the gloves off but chose to leave her leggings on, it was probably for the best that she kept wearing them, they were still soaked with horse cum and it seemed like she wouldn’t be getting a chance to actually wash them.  So, it was probably best to try and clean them at least a little in the shower, though she still had this belly of cum to get rid of.  Waiting until the end of the shower seemed a little pointless, she’d already be clean and would just get dirty again, no this was something she’d best take care of now.  
  
Pressing on her stomach slightly she pushed tried pushing the cum out of her, the semen trickling out of her pussy.  She kept pushing on her stomach until no more cum came out and her stomach was flat once again.  Finally, able to clean her legs she set to work with that, the semen was still as sticky as ever though and it turned out to be much more time consuming than expected.  Having cleaned her legs and emptied herself of and leftover cum Ahri finally started working on her hair and tails.  She wasn’t sure how long cleaning herself took but it must’ve been an hour, her hair and tails took the longest, they hadn’t fared well from her previous two nights of cum soaked sleep.  
  
Having finished cleaning herself Ahri turned off the water and pulled her gloves back on, she wasn’t sure what to do now.  Miss Fortune had walked off somewhere and Ahri didn’t know where, she figured it best to wait here for her to come back.  Sitting on a nearby bench she started to contemplate her situation, it didn’t seem like she was captive here, but it seems like MF wasn’t worried about her running away.  Irritatingly she was right about that, Ahri didn’t really want to leave, as much as she hated how smug MF was about everything, she also liked how satisfying sex with horses was and this was the first time in months she had been sexually satisfied.  
  
It also seemed like MF intended to keep Ahri here, though she hadn’t said so.  But the fact that MF had prepared a horse for her and was seeing up a pen for her today seemed to imply that she expected Ahri to stay.  As much as she wanted to get back at MF for what she did she also didn’t want to be forced to leave the stables.  Trying to replicate this stable and its horses on her own wouldn’t be particularly possible, and it’d raise far too many questions she wouldn’t want asked.  So, it seemed that wanting to stay here not only was the best option, but also the only one that MF might be giving her.  So as much as she might hate MF being right, staying here was the best option for her, it was certainly the most sexually gratifying option.  
  
Ahri’s ears perked up a bit, hearing footsteps getting closer, seconds later she saw Miss Fortune walk through the doorway.  “Alright horse slut follow me, I finally got the stud into the pen.  He’s not that large but he’s so backed up and feisty that he’ll ride you rough and hard.  You’re gonna make sure he gets taken care of.”  With that she turned on her heel and walked away.  Not even giving Ahri a chance to respond, with a slight sigh she got up off the bench and started following MF.  


* * *

  
Ahri finally entered the pen she was supposed to be using, it seemed MF had tried to take the longest possible path here, and she was always at least one corner ahead, Ahri had barely seen the redhead while she was trying to follow her.  Walking into the pen she was greeted by the sight of MF on her knees, cupping what was easily the largest set of balls she’d ever seen.  “So, this stud hasn’t been getting properly taken care of for about a week now, LeBlanc can’t make a horse cum to save her life.  So, you’re gonna let him release everything that he’d built up from Leblanc basically edging him.”  
  
Ahri was intimidated by the horse, its balls were so swollen and full that they were easily the size of MF’s tits, the redhead couldn't even cup its balls, her hand only covering half of its sack.  Its cock was only 15 inches long and 4 inches wide, the same length as the horse she deepthroated but with how bloated his balls were it wouldn’t be finished in a few loads, she wasn't even sure she could drain the horse.  Whatever LeBlanc was doing only seemed to have made the horse hornier, this wouldn’t be easy on her even if its cock was smaller than normal.  
  
“Good to hear you’re fine helping out with this stud, it’ll take a few hours probably, but you’ve done that twice, now let's get you up on this table and this horse inside you.”  Ahri was taken back at just how quick MF was moving with this, she hadn’t even gotten a chance to respond or ask any questions, and now she was supposed to just bend over for this horse?  She might like the sex, but she wasn’t going to just go along with whatever MF said.  
  
“So, you’re telling me to just hop up there without question and fuck the horse because you tell me to?”  She didn’t mind having sex with the horses, but she wasn’t horny and being told to do this felt no different from her first time here.  
  
Miss Fortune’s voiced turned serious.  “It’s either take care of horses here when you’re told to or leave.”  The choices were clear, either she’d have to do as MF told or she’d have to leave, and Ahri knew that the 2nd option was the much less appealing choice to her.  “So, if you don’t want to do this then I’ll show you the way out, otherwise get on all fours and take care of this horse.”  
  
Knowing which option, she couldn’t take Ahri slowly walked towards the table in front of the horse, getting down on all fours on the table.  Her cheeks were burning, she had given in to MF, choosing the horses over her own personal freedom.  Having gotten on her hands and knees, presenting her pussy and ass to the horse she suddenly felt a hard slap on her ass.  “So, the slut wants horse cock, doesn’t she?  Well that’s not surprising, you’ve fucked three horses to the point of exhaustion all in one day so I’m sure you’re ready for more than just your pussy being plowed.”  
  
Grabbing one of Ahri’s buttcheeks MF spread it, exposing her asshole and shoving two fingers inside.  Ahri bit back a yelp of pain and small moan of pleasure, her body freezing, tails tensing up, going completely straight, from the unexpected anal assault.  She had some anal experience, but it was never a regular experience of hers, the feeling of Miss Fortune’s fingers invading her ass and spreading it was almost foreign to her.    
  
“Oh, it seems like someone has a pretty malleable ass, my fingers sank right into your asshole without any resistance!  It seems like this hole will work out great for helping out our horny stud.”  Miss Fortune spread her fingers, opening Ahri’s asshole as far as possible, guiding the horse’s cock up against the hole.  Ahri was in a panic, she had a rough time taking the horses in her cunt the first time but doing anal!?  This wouldn’t work, it wouldn’t just hurt, she might be seriously injured if they go through with this.  
  
“Wait, please don’t, I know that it worked with my pussy, but my butt can’t spread that wide!  It’ll tear, this won’t work!  Please just have it fuck me normally!”  Ahri could feel tears welling up, she was legitimately afraid of what might happen if the horse thrusts inside her ass.  She didn’t want to do this, but she also didn’t want to leave the stables, if she didn’t do what Miss Fortune told her she would be forced to leave.  The two desires were at odds and it was causing Ahri to freeze up further, making it so she could only plead with MF.  She could feel the head of its cock pressing against her asshole, MF’s fingers gone from her ass and instead were spreading both her cheeks as wide as possible, giving the horse as much room as possible to thrust into her.  
  
“Sorry Ahri, but all the other mares have done this at least once and besides, you’ll be screaming in pleasure soon enough.”  With that Ahri felt the horse thrust into her ass, the tip spreading her hole wide.  Her voice caught in her throat as she felt it slowly sink into her, the cock forcing its way into her ass.  She could feel each inch the horse forced into her, pain evident on her face even if she didn’t make noise.  The horse might’ve been smaller than the two that she had fucked but this cock in her ass felt like the largest one yet.  
  
“Seems like you could spread that wide Ahri, I knew you had it in you to take it in you.  And don’t worry I’ll stay here to make sure the horse cums every drop right inside your ass, I’ve gotta make sure you do your job without needing to be tied down.”  Ahri could barely hear the words though, she had bitten her lip trying to keep the pain from her asshole out of her mind.  The horse kept pushing into her without a care in the world, leaving her to only feel its cock forcing her asshole wider.  The pain was starting to go away though, whether it was because she was going numb or she was getting used to the cock she wasn’t sure.  
  
The horse finally stopped pushing into her, instead staying still, its cock buried in her ass.  The assault on her senses finally stopping Ahri’s arms went limp causing her to collapse.  Her breasts slightly cushioning her fall, though her face still hit the table.  She let out a low groan, the pain starting to subside, letting her stop biting her lip.  The cock in her ass felt the largest thing she’d ever been fucked by, her ass clenching down on it trying desperately to force the shaft out.  
  
“Oh, come on Ahri, it’s not even halfway inside yet, you can’t go unconscious on me now!”  Looking back Ahri saw with horror that MF was right, the horse wasn’t even halfway inside her, the shaft looking longer than ever and its balls still just as intimidatingly full as before.  Her thoughts were cut short though by the horse pulling out, its shaft scraping the inside walls of her ass.  Groaning Ahri was barely able to keep from screaming at the feeling, the new sensations fully assaulting her, her ass unfamiliar with the feeling of such a massive cock pulling out.  
  
The horse started pushing back into her ass, unable to ram itself deeper from just how tight she was.  The head of its cock was leaking precum, lubing her ass slightly and making its second thrust smoother.  However, the feeling was anything but smooth for Ahri, her hole gaping, teeth clenched, and muscles frozen in place.  She felt like a virgin again, unable to withstand even the slightest of sensations, the cock in her ass causing her to seize up.  
  
The horse had thrust as far as her ass would let it, the cock having finally gone deeper inside her, no longer pushing into her, it didn't stay still though.  The horse started pulling out of her ass again, the head of its cock leaking more pre-cum, she could feel it lubing her asshole, knowing that this would continue until the horse could freely fuck her.    
  
Having pulled its cock out most of the way the horse started to thrust back into her.  Its thrusting only getting smoother and faster as it began pistoning into her ass, the precum from its cock starting to work as a proper lubricant.  Ahri began to feel more of its thrusts, though the pain was starting to subside, replaced with tinges of pleasure.  The cock was still painfully large, and her ass was spread farther then she could’ve ever thought possible but the pre-cum was making it less painful, just leaving the sensations of the cock slowly fucking her ass.  
  
Its thrusts getting easier and smoother the horse started picking up speed, becoming more forceful.  It was still unable to bottom out inside her ass, but it was now able to properly fuck Ahri’s ass and was more than willing to do so.  
  
Its flared head scraping her walls Ahri began to quietly moan, her ass giving her a different kind of pleasure than her pussy.  The feeling was one she was unaccustomed to and it made it hard to resist the pleasure she was feeling.  Her ass was clenching on the cock so hard that she could feel each of the veins on the cock and the flared head as it forced her ass wider with each thrust.  The head pushing her walls further only for them to tighten back around the cock as the horse thrust its cock deeper into her ass.  
  
Ahri was starting to grow used to the feeling of its cock, the pre-cum having thoroughly lubed her asshole and the cock spreading the pre-cum across her entire fuckhole.  The horse had a clear and wet hole to fuck, picking up its pace even further.  Hammering into her as far as it could, still unable to fit the last third of its cock into her.  Ahri could feel the cock start to buck inside her even while fucking, she’d grown to know this feeling, it meant the horse was on the verge of cumming.  Its orgasm was building and with how backed up the horse was it was bound to be the largest load she’d ever felt.  
  
The horse started bucking into her as fast as it could, the long, forceful thrusts replaced with seemingly mindless rutting, the short and hard pistoning caused Ahri to be pushed back, only held in place by her massive tits pressing against the table.  The cock filled her ass, stretching it wider with each short thrust the horse made.  She could feel her pussy getting wet, the pleasure of the cock fucking her was too much to ignore.  
  
The horse’s thrusting was hitting a scraping Ahri’s walls in just the right way, the wide head repeatedly scraping her inner walls.  The pleasure caused her moans to get louder, her ass clenching around the cock, trying to help it cum.  She needed the horse to cum, her body felt like it was on fire, the cock was only making her hotter and she needed something to cool her down.  The pussy hadn’t been touched and yet it was leaking but even that was hot, she needed the horse to cum.  To shoot its jizz inside her and give her some sort of relief, even if it was just in knowing that her ass felt good enough to make it cum.  
  
The horse thrust into her one last time, its balls tightening up, the horse finally started cumming, its semen flooding Ahri’s asshole.  Its cock staying in place, shooting its sperm straight down Ahri’s asshole without thought or care, only wanting to relieve its balls, the thick and sticky seed coating the walls of Ahri’s ass, painting her insides white.  The hot semen trickling further inside her let Ahri know just how deep inside her the horse had cum.  
  
The horse started to pull out, its orgasm starting to taper off it, the remainder of its seed covering the inside of Ahri’s ass with its cum.  The cock-head making a slight pop sound as left her ass.  Some cum leaked out of Ahri’s asshole, the remainder of its monstrous load easily visible with how her asshole was gaping slightly from the cock.  
  
Ahri felt the horse cum, its final, desperate thrust into her.  The cockhead flaring even further, only to spray its cum as far inside her as it could go.  Her ass filling with the wet, sticky liquid as the horse pulled out, only for her walls that had clamped down on its dick to be painted in jizz as well.  Her pussy quivered, the feeling of her ass being filled with cum almost made her climax, she’d never been fucked like that.  She had seldom done anal and to have been so utterly fucked like that by the horse made her tremble in pleasure.  It had hurt at first, but she was starting to understand why it others found it so pleasurable.  
  
The feeling of her ass being empty of its cock was a relief to Ahri, though as much as Ahri was relieved to no longer have the phallic invader she found herself missing the fullness that the cock gave her.  The cock had felt larger than anything before, exactly like the first time that these horses had fucked her, the helplessness, the domination of the stallions, her own pleasure being secondary.  She found herself getting hotter, the feeling of her empty ass getting more noticeable by the second.  
  
She found herself starting to want to continue, her ass was already lubed up thanks to all the cum, and the horse hadn’t hilted itself yet.  Surely, it’d want to continue!  Its balls were so full of cum, her ass could take all of its sticky and salty cum with ease, surely this was something only she could do.  No, it was something she had to do, Miss Fortune had told her to take care of the horse and now she had to follow through.  Ahri started to wiggle her ass, hoping to entice the horse into fucking her again, as horny as she was for its cock the act of begging for it to plow her ass was still something she didn’t want to sink to.  
  
“Well I think you did a good enough job Ahri, we’ll leave that here for today, the horse seems to have cum enough for now.  Go back to the showers and clean up, don’t go taking anymore horses for midnight rides either, you’ll throw off the schedule of when we take care of certain horses.”  Ahri turned her head in shock, looking at MF and the still erect horse and froze, Miss Fortune had just told her to stop, that she wasn’t needed anymore and that the horse had cum enough.    
  
That wasn’t true in the slightest, the horse’s balls were still just as swollen, and its cock was leaking pre-cum like a faucet.  It still had far more to cum, stomping its feet seemingly out of frustration and its cock was waving in the air, as if it was looking for a hole to thrust into.  Her cheeks turning crimson Ahri reached back, grabbing her butt cheeks she spread them as wide as possible, exposing her cum-filled asshole.  “Please Miss Fortune, he hasn’t cum enough, his balls are still so swollen, and he hasn’t gone soft at all.  Besides you said I was forced to do this until he couldn’t cum anymore right!?”    
  
Her face was scarlet, she’d begged for the horse even when she initially begged for it to not happen.  Sure, she’d fucked the two horses last night of her own free will but that was in private when no one could see.  This was in front of Miss Fortune after she’d been given a way out.  She didn’t have to go and beg but she had to have more, her body was too hot, she was too horny, and the horse had felt to good.  She hadn’t cum yet and the horse hadn’t been able to thrust all the way inside her, he might’ve came but she knew neither of them were close to satisfied.  
  
Looking back at the horse’s balls they no longer looked terrifyingly swollen with seed, instead seeing just how full they were.  They hadn't appeared to have gone down in size at all, still as large as her or Miss Fortune’s breasts.  The horse’s shaft still wet with its own pre-cum and throbbingly erect, looking almost painfully hard.  She needed that fuckstick inside her, needed to be its sheath, to be used as a hole to drain its heavy and swollen balls.  She was getting hornier thinking about it flooding her ass with cum, over and over again as she moaned and writhed from the feeling of its thrusts, how its balls would feel slapping against her, she let out a small moan at her own thoughts.  
  
“I thought that the horse wouldn’t fit, and you were afraid of getting hurt.  I’m trying to help you by making that be the end, he couldn’t even go all the way inside you.  But if you’re so insistent then I guess we’ll just have to let you prove how much of a slut for horsecock you really are.”  Miss Fortune was mocking her, the fake concern in her voice, acting like she was doing Ahri a favor.  But none of that mattered to her, she wasn’t taking the horse away and Ahri would be able to relieve it of everything it had stored up.  
  
Walking the horse back over to Ahri, Miss Fortune guided the cock back up against Ahri’s asshole.  She was still spreading her cheeks as much as possible, wanting the horse to be able to thrust as deep in her as possible.  Her asshole was still gaping slightly, showing just how packed with cum it really was, the horse’s flared head pressing up against the hole now.    
  
The horse thrust into her butt, fitting half its cock back in her asshole with a single thrust.  Its entrance made easier by the cum it had shot inside her, the seed lubing its cock, letting it thrust into Ahri almost effortlessly.  The horse started fucking her again, thrusting in and out of her ass with powerful thrusts.  Ahri couldn't keep spreading her ass for the horse, instead having to use her hands brace her against the horse’s thrusts once more.  
  
The inside of her ass was covered in cum, letting the horse push deeper into her with each thrust.  Soon it had fit 12 inches of its cock inside her, the cum helping it force itself deeper into her, no longer having to use its pre-cum to lube the inside of her ass.  Ahri started to feel its balls brushing against her pussy with each thrust, the feeling causing her to get hornier.  She hadn’t cum yet and could feel herself getting more sensitive from the slight stimulation.  
  
The horse’s thrusts along with its massive balls stroking her pussy was causing Ahri to moan again.  This was what she wanted, the pleasure of the cock filling her ass, spreading it wide, forcing itself as deep as it could and the cum it had packed into her.  It wasn’t enough though, he hadn’t thrusted all the way inside her yet, he wasn’t balls deep in her ass yet, his balls were brushing against her pussy, but they weren’t slapping against her yet.  
  
She desperately wanted to push back into the horse, to try and get it to fuck her ass deeper, but she could barely stay in place, trying to push back into its thrusts just wasn’t possible, though there was pleasure in being forced to stay still.  Unable to take an active role in helping the horse, forced to stay there and just be a hole for the horse, she really was just there to let the horse relieve itself.  Her pussy getting ignored and she’d never been able to cum with her ass alone before, the feeling of being used as solely as a fuck-hole, her own pleasure unimportant and forgotten was oddly arousing.  
  
The horse seemed to know what she wanted though, it started thrusting harder, its pace getting faster, forcing the last few inches of its cock inside her ass.  Its balls slapping her pussy with each thrust, hilting its cock inside her asshole with each thrust.  The new stimulation to her pussy was making Ahri hornier, the horse’s balls slapping her lower lips wasn’t enough to help her cum, but it was making her too horny to think straight.  The horse had shaped her ass to fit its cock, fucking her hole into submission, creating nothing but a hole for it to fuck.  Her stomach now distended from just how deep the horse was inside her.  
  
Her moans were almost at a feverish pitch, the horse had finally taken her asshole, made her its bitch.  She existed solely to be fucked by the horse, her inability to move under the force of its thrusts and stretched stomach being evidence of that.  Each time the cock pulled out of her it scraped her walls, the feeling was foreign and pleasurable, it had stretched her utterly and each time it started pulling out of her she was reminded of that.  
  
The horse was finally balls deep inside her and was properly fucking her, she couldn’t hold back her moans under the assault of pleasure.  The cock was pushing new pleasure points in her ass, her pussy was only getting wetter.  The horse’s balls getting coated in her pussy juices, making each thrust be punctuated by her moans and a wet slapping sound.  Despite the balls only slapping her pussy and not providing any real stimulation Ahri could only feel more and more pleasure.  
  
The pleasure from her ass was greater than any pain she might’ve felt at this point.  The long, hard horse cock had broken her ass, turning it into another hole for it to fuck.  She couldn’t resist the horse, nor did she want to. Its cock was too great to even think about getting off, she just wanted to have it shoot as much cum into her as possible.  Her own thoughts and desires only causing her to moan louder, not caring who saw or heard.  
  
Looking over she saw Miss Fortune; the fiery redhead had a blush equal to her hair and was furiously fingering herself while watching Ahri.  The shame of being seen like this, reduced to a sex toy for the horse causing her to blush and moan even louder.  It felt right to be used like this, to be seen for the whore she really was.  She didn’t care who saw her or what they thought of her, if she could get fucked by a horse she didn’t care anymore.  
  
Pushing herself up as best she could she started to push back against the horse.  She could barely stay on her hands and knees while being railed this hard, but she wanted to be fucked as thoroughly as possible.  Each thrust felt like a hammer fall on her pussy now, the force of their thrusts causing the horse’s swollen balls to slam into her pussy each time.  That only drove Ahri on though, it let her know that she really was taking in as much of the horse as she could.  However, her stamina couldn’t last forever, and the horse pulled out farther than normal, slamming back into Ahri with all its might.  The force of the thrust causing Ahri to fall back onto the table, boobs smushed against the table, keeping her face from hitting the table.  
  
She felt the horse’s cock jerk harder inside her then normal with the thrust.  His thrusts becoming shorter, no longer pulling out much at all, almost rutting itself inside her asshole.  Its balls were repeatedly slapping her pussy, the impacts reminding her just how deep inside her he really was.  The horse was on the verge of cumming, her ass would be flooded with semen again.  She didn’t know if she could hold all the cum in her but even if she couldn’t she knew that it wouldn’t matter, the horse had far more to cum still and she would be happy to take every last drop.  
  
The horse rammed into her one last time, its balls hitting her pussy, she felt its cock twitch slightly before cumming.  The head of its cock widening it shot its jizz as deep into her asshole as it could, Ahri’s stomach stretching further, expanded by the massive load the horse was shooting into her.  Her ass so full of semen that it couldn’t hold it all, the excess jizz shooting out her ass, covering the horse’s balls, dripping down and covering her pussy.  Her ass tightening down on the cock like a vice, not letting it leave and making sure to milk it of every drop she could.  The horse stayed there for almost a minute just cumming inside her ass before finally starting to pull out.  
  
The horse’s final thrust caused Ahri’s mind to go blank, the horse’s final thrust stretched her ass wider than it ever previously had.  The feeling causing her to lose almost lose consciousness, only feeling her ass being filled with cum.  The horse filling her ass and stomach completely, causing her to mindlessly moan, not thinking about anything.  The horse started pulling out, its cock-head still flared more than normal, causing the tip to scrape against her walls one last time.  Its tip getting caught around the ring of her ass, unable to pull out the horse pushing in a bit before withdrawing its tip forcefully.  The sensation of the flared cock-tip spreading her asshole’s entrance causing Ahri to fall unconscious.


	4. A Mare Made

Authors Note:  So here we are, the final chapter of Taming the Fox, odd to think it's done.  I started writing this for fun and its gotten more views than I thought possible.  The support has been fantastic and I hope you all will read my future stories.  But I'm not done with horses, not by any means, there's a while stable of mares taking care of horses that I can write.  So I want to do a story for each girl Aka has done a picture of, but I can't decide on the order.  So instead I'm letting you, the readers, decide the order, vote [in this strawpoll](https://www.strawpoll.me/15203757) and I'll write stories going from most voted to least.  Outside of that I hope you all enjoy the final chapter, leave any thoughts, criticism, suggestions for future stories or requests in the comments.  If you want to talk to me about anything or send the aforementioned topics privately you can email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or on Discord by adding Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).  


* * *

  
Yeap, this was going to become a regular sight.  Ahri hadn’t even gotten the horse off 3 times before fainting.  For being such a slut, she really had no stamina, it seemed like every time she fucked a horse it ended with Ahri falling unconscious.  It seems that she couldn't just sit idly by while Ahri had her fun, a more hands on approach would probably work best.  Well, for now she’d have to clean the fox up  _again_  and get some help in setting up another pen to make sure that Ahri would have the stamina expected of a mare.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the unconscious kitsune, the horse having just pulled out of her asshole, his cock slick and white with its own cum.  It was a good thing that this was a horse that only cared for conscious partners, otherwise trying to separate the two of them would be more trouble than she wanted.  Pulling lightly on his reins the horse followed Miss Fortune out of the pen, leaving Ahri unconscious and alone.  


* * *

  
Miss Fortune knew that she’d have a few hours to prepare another pen and a few studs for Ahri to build her stamina with.  She might take horses with surprising ease but if they exhausted her than the fox would be out like a light for a few hours.  Well, that wasn’t too bad in this case at least, it gave her ample time to get everything ready.  She had already found another pen to use and with the help of another mare she had already gotten the horses she needed.  It had taken a lot less time than she’d expected, the stall Ahri had first been tied down in was cleaned and ready to be used again.  
  
However, all the extra space that the stall had was making Miss Fortune rethink how she should go about this last round of training.  She did have an awful lot of extra time, an extra-large breeding pen, a larger than normal table if she needed it, and she knew that there were another two horses that really needed relieving.  A smile formed on her lips, she would need some help to get it all done before Ahri wakes up, but she knew it’d be worth the effort.   


* * *

  
Ahri was fighting against having to wake up.  She had been sleeping so well, and now she felt something pressing against her back.  It was warm and soft, if it wasn’t pressing against her shoulders so hard she’d almost think it was a nice warm blanket.  But instead it felt like a weight placed on top of her, pinning her against the table she was sleeping on.  She couldn’t move her arms no matter hard how she tried, she wasn’t sure if she was just exhausted or if they she was pinned down.  
  
She actually remembered what had happened before falling unconscious though, a nice improvement compared to the other times she fell unconscious.  She did feel a little ashamed though, she had only let the horse cum twice before falling unconscious.  After all her hesitation about relieving the house she couldn't even do her job properly, there was no way the horse had been satisfied only having cum twice.  Still, it was almost odd that she couldn’t feel anything inside her right now, she had assumed that the horse would’ve carried on fucking her even while unconscious.  
  
Instead she just felt something or someone pushing down on her, it felt like it/they were lying on top of her, and she still couldn’t move her arms.  Though whether she couldn’t move her arms because they were holding them down or if it was fatigue from getting fucked by the horse she didn’t know.  They hadn’t helped with staying still against the brutal pounding she's received.  But she knew that it didn’t take much for her arms to get weak while getting fucked.  
  
Really it was just her entire body that felt sore and aching, her legs were weak from the horse ramming into them as he plowed her ass.  Even her nipples were sensitive and sore, the horse had kept pushing her against the table, rubbing her nipples against table each time she was pushed back by the horse.  Feeling was starting to come back to her though, she knew that she’d have to wake up since whoever/whatever was on top of her back wouldn’t get off.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes Ahri was looking to her side, the wall of the breeding pen was all she could see.  The wooden table in the corner of her eyes, and yet she couldn’t see who or what was pressing down on her.  Though as the feeling in her body was coming back to her she realized that it had to be a person pressing down on her.  The small hint was the familiar feeling of breasts pressing against her back.  Small and hardened nipples pressing into her shoulder blades, like little pen tips against her naked skin.  
  
She was about to question who was lying on top of her when she felt a finger stroke the lips of her pussy.  She let out an involuntary moan at the feeling, her hips pushing back, yearning for more stimulation.  The person on top of her wasted no time, strong hands getting a firm grip on her hips and lifting them up, pushing her knees up to support her now raised butt.  Ahri was too weak to fight against the person, her legs were still numb enough that she couldn’t move them, but she still had full feeling between her legs.    
  
She could feel her pussy getting wetter, the person on top of her kept stroking her lips, not pushing inside her soft folds.  They just kept stroking her, softly and gently teasing her lips, refusing to give any more than the slightest of stimulation.  Ahri was so pent up from the horse that fucked her ass that she was already moaning.  Her body on fire with lust and yet she was so exhausted that she couldn’t do anything but lay there and be a toy for this person.  She desperately wanted to turn over and see who it was, or at the very least push back against their finger, to get something more than the torturously small amount of pleasure she was getting.  
  
“Oh, someone’s rather easily turned on, aren’t we?  Well I’m glad it takes so little to get you excited, we’re gonna need you nice and ready.”  In the back of her mind Ahri knew that it could’ve only been Miss Fortune, yet at the same time she was of hoping it wasn’t.  The redhead had hinted that there were other girls that were in these stables and it might’ve been one of them.  But no, of course it had to be Miss Fortune that would wake her up by groping her.  Ahri was about to respond when she felt a MF’s hands grab her shoulders and turn her over.  
  
She was looking up at the naked redhead, she was still wearing her black and white cow print leggings, the fabric clinging to her legs, showing off her thick thighs.  She wasn’t wearing any evening gloves though, her smooth and lithe arms on full display.  Miss Fortune was completely naked besides her leggings.  The redhead sitting on her knees, her legs spread apart slightly, giving Ahri a clear view of her pussy.  It was shaved smooth, without a bit of hair and was slightly glistening with arousal, it seemed that she wasn’t the only one turned on by the redhead’s teasing.  
  
Her stomach was as toned and smooth as ever, she noticed hints of muscles showing, letting Ahri know that the pirate hunter’s body wasn’t just for show.  Finally, she looked at her breasts, staring up at them she finally noticed just how large they were.  She knew that she had one of the larger racks in the league, but she didn’t realize just how big MF’s tits actually were!  Staring at them if felt like they took up her entire view, she was transfixed on MF’s chest.  Each tit was topped with a hard, small, pink nipple, the same ones that had been pressed against Ahri’s back.  
  
Leaning down to Ahri’s ear Miss Fortune whispered “ _Enjoying the view, aren’t we?  Well if that’s the case why don’t we both have some fun?_ ”  Ahri didn't have time to respond, Miss Fortune kissing the stunned fox.  Soft lips pressed against her own, causing Ahri to forget anything she’d wanted to say, instead accepting the kiss, opening her mouth, trying to find Miss Fortune’s tongue with her own.  MF let out a small giggle into Ahri’s mouth, the fox had given in so quickly that she couldn’t help but laugh.  She found Ahri’s tongue with her own, their kiss becoming more passionate by the second, Ahri’s face was scarlet, the kiss only making her hornier.  
  
Refusing to break their kiss she brought her left leg over Ahri, lying on top of the naked fox, their breasts squishing together as their bodies were pressed against one another.  Miss Fortune brought her hands to hold Ahri’s head, trying desperately to deepen their kiss.  Their tongues dancing in each other’s mouth, Ahri was already moaning into their kiss, weakly pushing her hips against Miss Fortune’s.  Knowing what Ahri wanted she pushed Ahri’s thighs apart with her right knee, grinding it against her pussy, Ahri moaning louder into her mouth in response.  
  
Ahri couldn’t believe how horny she was, she knew that she hadn’t cum from the horse earlier, but she was so turned on she couldn’t think straight!  Miss Fortune had kissed her out of nowhere, she hadn’t realized how horny she could get from a simple kids, the redhead clearly wasn’t new to this, their kiss was taking her full attention.  Her arms were still too sore for her to move and she was hating every second of it, she wanted to fondle, and grope the amazing body pressed on top of her, yet instead here she was forced to let MF take the lead.  She could feel their breasts pressing together, their hard nipples brushing against each other, the contact of their smooth skin driving her wild.  
  
She tried pressing her hips against Miss Fortune’s, hoping that she would give her some more stimulation, anything to help calm down the raging inferno of lust she felt.  All that Miss Fortune did though spread her legs and grinded her knee against her pussy, it caused her to moan into their kiss more.  It wasn’t much and Ahri could barely feel it, but it was better than nothing and she was so horny that a light breeze might be enough to get her off.  
  
Miss Fortune broke their kiss, Ahri’s tongue sticking out of her mouth, hoping that its partner wouldn’t leave.  Instead she slid down Ahri’s body, stopping right at her breasts, licking Ahri’s nipple and pinching her other one.  Ahri's back arched in response and letting out a high-pitched moan, Miss Fortune laughed internally at the instant reaction, it seemed that Ahri was much more sensitive than initially suspected.  Not wanting to waste any more time Miss Fortune took Ahri’s sensitive nipple in her mouth, licking the hard tit.  Her other hand fondling Ahri’s chest, squeezing the soft flesh, letting it fill her hand each time, Ahri’s breast too large for her to fit in her hand properly.  
  
Ahri was sad that MF had broken off their kiss, her mouth felt empty without MF’s tongue inside of it.  But those thoughts were quickly pushed out of her mind as she felt MF slide down her body, wondering if her pussy would finally get the attention it so desperately needed.  Instead though she let out a high pitch moan, MF had licked and pinched her nipples.  They were still sensitive from being brushed against the table constantly and she hadn’t expected MF to take interest in them.  Miss Fortune took her time, licking and sucking on her boobs, pinching and tweaking her nipples, Ahri was helpless to do anything but squirm as she was relentlessly groped.  
  
Miss Fortune couldn’t get enough of Ahri’s reactions, she was just sucking on her tit and the fox was acting like a virgin.  Every time she squeezed her chest the fox would just moan louder.  Her hips pressing against her knees constantly, the stable echoing Ahri's moans, letting anyone know just how horny she was.  MF knew that she could get more out of Ahri though, she stopped grinding her knee against Ahri’s pussy, instead bringing her hand down between their toned stomachs and started stroking her lower lips again.  Ahri violently bucking her hips against Miss Fortune’s fingers, letting out a lust filled moan.  She knew that Ahri would try to push the finger inside of her, so she pulled her finger away in motion with Ahri’s futile thrusts.  
  
Ahri tried to push Miss Fortune’s finger inside of her, the redhead had been constantly teasing to her!  She needed to get off, her pussy felt like a waterfall, she was so damn horny that her inner thighs were drenched in her own arousal.  Yet the fire inside of her wouldn’t go down at all, if anything Miss Fortune was only making it grow!  Worst of all, now that she might finally be able to really get off, Miss Fortune wouldn’t even finger her, the feeling of being denied anything more than a minor source of pleasure was maddening.  
  
Miss Fortune was thoroughly enjoying this, Ahri was completely at her mercy, she couldn’t get her finger inside her and she was either too tired or horny to move her own arms.  The sight of the horny kitsune unable to do anything but be teased and toyed with was making MF more aroused by the second.  She decided to stop torturing the fox, she had put up with enough of her playing and she should get at least something of a reward.  Miss Fortune took her pinky finger and plunged it inside Ahri’s cunt, the wet channel instantly accepting the finger and clamping down on it as much as possible.  
  
Ahri almost screamed in pleasure, Miss Fortune had finally started fingering her, it was small and thin, but with how pent up she was it might as well have been one of the horses.  She could feel how tightly she was squeezing Miss Fortune’s finger, her entire body tightening, like lightning had shot through her body.  Even her arms that were too tired to move tightened, muscles contracting all throughout her body.  It felt like she was cumming, simply putting a finger inside of her was enough to make her entire body numb with pleasure.  
  
Miss Fortune had gotten the reaction she wanted, Ahri’s pussy had clamped down on her finger like a vice, it was almost so tight that she couldn’t pull the digit out of her.  Ahri’s moans were uncontrollable now, her body convulsing in pleasure.  The only reason she wasn’t moving more was that Miss Fortune was still on top of the fox, sucking on her nipple and groping her tit.  She let Ahri get it out of her system, not moving her pinky even an inch, waiting for Ahri to ride out whatever she was feeling.  She still hadn’t cum yet though, it seemed that her finger had sent Ahri over some edge, just not anything that’d actually relieve her of her pent-up lust.  
  
It took several minutes but eventually Ahri settled down, MF felt Ahri’s body untense itself.  Her finger no longer in a vice-like grip, her legs weren’t bending at the knee slightly and her arms lying limp on the table.  She was panting heavily, hints of moaning coming through, it seems that whatever the fox had just felt was exhausting.  Miss Fortune pushed herself up, hovering over Ahri now, crawling forward and kissing her gently.  Ahri weakly returned the kiss, a hazy, tired look in her eyes.  
  
Miss Fortune only kissed her for a moment before pulling away from her lips soft embrace.  Climbing off Ahri she got off the table, gliding her finger against Ahri’s smooth, clothed thighs, almost at the door leading out of the pen she turned back to Ahri.  The fox was still lying in a daze, breathing heavy, her breasts rising and falling each time she inhaled.  “Meet me outside this pen when you’ve recovered a bit, we’ve got to work on that stamina problem of yours.  Oh, and don’t go masturbating, I’ve got something better planned for you”  Giggling, Miss Fortune sauntered out of the room, a sway in her hips at having gotten to play with Ahri like a toy.  


* * *

  
Ahri barely heard what Miss Fortune said, she hadn’t cum from her teasing and groping but she was so exhausted it felt like she had cum.  She knew that MF wouldn’t want to be kept waiting but her knees were already weak, but now it felt like they were made of jelly.  She wasn’t sure how long it’d take her to be able to reliably walk, though she could feel her arms again.  They must’ve had some feeling returned to them when her entire body tensed up from getting fingered. Regardless of the why or how she was just happy to be able to move her arms again.  
  
Ahri decided that there was no point in waiting around, pushing herself up, sitting on the table normally. Then she tentatively swung her legs over the side of the table, she knew that walking might be a bit too much but at least putting weight on her legs and trying to stand with the table as a brace should be doable.  When she dropped to the floor though she felt her knees buckle, she had expected it, but was still taken aback by just how weak her legs were.  They were able to at least partially support her, but she had to hold onto the table desperately to be sure she wouldn’t fall over.  She stood there, holding onto the table and letting her legs get their feeling back.  
  
Eventually she had feeling back in her legs and was confident enough that she could walk unassisted.  Following MF’s instructions, she walked outside the pen, wondering if she’d even still be waiting for her or not, just as she finished the thought though she heard a sharp cough from behind her.  “Well you certainly took your time getting up, did you get some beauty rest too?”  Turning her head, she saw Miss Fortune leaning with her back against one of the support beams.  She hadn’t seen her while walking out the door, frankly she expected the fiery redhead to have left and make her wander the stables until she found where she was expected to go.  
  
“Oh, and you don’t get weak in the knees after having a horse fuck  _your_  ass?”  Ahri said that only a little harsher than she had intended it to sound.  Miss Fortune hadn’t really given her a choice, but she was also the reason that Ahri could feel as much pleasure and satisfaction as she had in the past two days.  Though she couldn’t get the fact that she hadn’t cum from anal yesterday or Miss Fortune playing with her.  She could feel how wet her pussy still was, and Miss Fortune had merely teased her earlier, playing with her body as she wanted but not letting Ahri cum.  She could feel herself getting hornier and Miss Fortune showing off her naked body wasn’t helping her settle down, it must’ve made her snappier than she meant to.  
  
To her surprise Miss Fortune didn’t seem annoyed, instead she started smirking.  “Well I’m glad you asked Ahri, we’re about to figure that out.”  Miss Fortune stopped leaning against the wall, walking towards her with purpose, the smirk still on her face.  She wasn’t sure what Miss Fortune meant, she had expected to get yelled at or any sort of irritated response for snapping at MF.  But no, she didn’t say anything, instead walking past Ahri wordlessly, she was about to turn to follow the red-head when she felt a hand smack her butt.    
  
“Eep” Ahri hadn’t expected to get her ass slapped, the shock of it made her let out an involuntary bit of noise.  She turned around, watching Miss Fortune strut down the hallway of the stables, she rubbed where she’d been slapped, a small lingering sting still being felt on her ass.  “What are you waiting for Ahri, are you gonna follow me or what?  You want some relief, don’t you?”  Ahri’s ears perked up at that, she assumed that MF would have plans for her, but she hadn’t expected her to have been so prepared.  She started to eagerly follow Miss Fortune, a smile growing on her face and a blush reaching her cheeks.  


* * *

  
Ahri could barely keep up with Miss Fortune, the redhead seemed to just keep walking faster, her hips swing perfectly with each step.  She was almost hypnotized by the swaying butt in front of her, Miss Fortune had a much nicer body than Ahri had initially realized.  A pair of long legs with slim calves and thick thighs clad in her black and white cow-print leggings that helped draw Ahri’s eyes up towards her juicy butt.  It bounced slightly with each step and looked like something that your hand would effortlessly sink into with the slightest push.  Her fiery red hair covered her back, letting Ahri only get a really good look at her slim arms.  Though she was able to see the edges of her tits, her shoulders narrow enough and chest so large that her boobs were visible even from behind.  She had never gotten to take a good look at Miss Fortune and now she realized that she might’ve been ignoring a real piece of eye candy all this time.  
  
“Ahem” Ahri realized that Miss Fortune was facing her now, she massive turned around while she was lost in thought.  An impatient look on her face, she might’ve not appreciated Ahri staring at her so much.  “I don’t mind you admiring the view, in fact feel free to do it as much as you want, but at least pay attention when I’m talking to you.”  Ahri was a little shocked, she didn’t notice whatever MF had said or even when she had started talking, she tried to remember if she had heard something, anything to make it seem like she actually had been paying attention.  
  
Miss Fortune hung her head and let out a sigh, “You really didn’t hear a single thing I said then, well I guess I’ll explain again.  You have almost no stamina, the moment you get overwhelmed you fall unconscious and that means you can’t properly relieve the horses.  So, to help make sure that doesn’t happen both of us will be taking care of two aggressive and horny studs.  So, I’ll be here to make sure you don’t drop out mid-way through and add an example of what we expect out of a proper mare.”  
  
It seemed like Ahri had listened to her this time, her ears had perked up once more, eyes widening when she had mentioned that the Fox would be put to the test.  Ahri started sputtering, unable to properly say what she wanted, “Wai- wha- You mea- Ho- Just what!?”  Miss Fortune was both surprised at and had expected this response, Ahri really could be slow on the uptake at times, but she had also figured she wouldn’t be this slow.  “What’s hard to understand, there’s 4 backed up studs that need taking care of and we’re gonna take care of them.  We each take two and if I think you’re about to get fucked unconscious I’m gonna make sure you stay awake and alert.  I know you have nine tails to keep track of, but your brain isn’t this easily overwhelmed right?”  
  
Ahri actually was confused by what Miss Fortune was saying, taking two horses at once was certainly something she’d done before but if she had to guess it wasn’t gonna be like what she’d done.  Miss Fortune was probably planning something much rougher, but as scared as she was she found herself quickly getting hornier.  The idea that she’d be subjected to horses so intense that Miss Fortune needed to directly watch over her side-by-side was almost too much.  She had been on the edge of cumming for hours now and the thought of what was about to happen felt like that could send her over the edge by itself.  
  
“So where are the studs, if you have this planned out and ready to go we shouldn’t keep them waiting!”  Ahri said with more force and excitement than intended, she didn’t want to sound desperate or too anxious, but knew she must've came across that way.  Miss Fortune’s smile told her that it’d been taken that way too, “Well if you’re so eager Ahri why don’t you mount up, we’re already here, but you seem to have not noticed that.”  
  
Miss Fortune stepped to the side, revealing two horses lying side by side on their backs, cocks already hard and precum dripping onto their stomachs.  Each one looked at least 30 inches in length with balls as large as Miss Fortune’s hypnotic butt, Ahri could feel herself getting wetter by the second, staring at the erect horse-meat.  Just looking at their huge cocks was making her knees weak, the pleasure she had felt from them etched into her mind.  Her mouth was starting to water, Ahri swallowed the saliva, an audible  _gulp_  resonated like drums in her ears.  She knew that she had been on edge since she had woken up but now she knew just how deep that need ran.  
  
“You’re more eager than I thought you’d be, well if that’s the case there’s no point in us wasting time standing around is there?”  Miss Fortune strutted towards one of the horses, Ahri knew there was only one option for her.  She moved towards the other horse, excitement building within her every step of the way.  His balls looked utterly full of semen, his shaft rock hard, and with how excited she was Ahri knew that foreplay of any kind wasn’t needed in the slightest.  Standing in front of the horse she leaned down and laid on its stomach, the scooting backwards until she felt the tip of its cock pressing against her pussy.  
  
Its wide head pressed against her lips, the hot cockmeat gave sharp contrast to the cool wetness of her pussy.  Ahri reached back, making sure that the tip of his cock was properly aligned with her pussy, she was fairly sure she had it aligned correctly but couldn’t know for sure without trying.  She started pushing against the horse’s tip, feeling it slowly spread her pussy wide, her wet channel spreading to accept the horse’s thick member.  She started moaning instantly, her pussy clamping down on the thick shaft, her legs trembling, arms shaking just from insertion.  
  
She could feel herself starting to cum, the pleasure from just getting a horse inside of her was too much.  Ahri’s arms gave out, falling onto the horse’s chest, closing her eyes shut, her pussy squeezing the horse’s cock as hard as possible.  She was moaning into the horse’s underside; his cock was barely inside of her before making her cum.  She knew that she’d been on edge since yesterday, but she hadn’t expected to cum this quickly.  The horse felt thicker than any she’d taken before, she wasn’t sure if she’d even be able to get any more of it inside her.  
  
Still riding out her orgasm Ahri felt her shoulders get grabbed and pushed backwards, impaling her further onto the cock inside of her.  She screamed, suddenly having half of the horse’s cock buried inside of her cunt, her eyes shot open at the feeling, only to see a smiling Miss Fortune looking at her.  “It seemed like you were having trouble mounting up, thought I’d help get you started.”  Ahri hadn’t noticed Miss Fortune was beside her, already having mounted her horse, backed up nearly to the base.  
  
Slowly Ahri got accustomed to the horse being so deep inside her, its cock wasn’t small by any means though.  She was getting feeling back in her arms and her legs weren’t trembling as badly as a minute ago, she started pushing back against the horse again.  Spreading the inside of her pussy wider with each inch she moved back, the cock sliding in with ease from just how wet she was.  She could feel her stomach bulging outwards, looking down at her once smooth stomach, instead it looked like she was several months pregnant.  The cock pushing her stomach to its limits, she knew it should’ve been hurting her but instead she could just think how good it felt to be this full of horsecock again.  
  
Having pushed herself most of the way onto the cock Ahri finally looked up and took proper notice of Miss Fortune, the redhead had come closer, thrusting against the cock inside her weakly.  She wasn’t looking at Ahri, lost in the pleasure of the horse inside her, it was the first time Ahri had seen someone else getting fucked by a horse since she first came here.  She looked beautiful, her breasts swaying back and forth with each thrust, her stomach distended, pushed to the limit from the horse she’d mounted, a wide smile on her face, happiness visible in her eyes.  
  
Reaching forward Ahri grabbed behind MF’s head, the smile on her face replaced by a look of surprise, Ahri leaning forward pressing her lips against the redheads.  She eagerly returned the kiss, their tongues entangling together even as their kiss was broken from the two thrusting back against the cocks inside them.  The small cow-bell on Ahri’s chest chiming slightly with each thrust backwards, the bell being only one of two sounds in the horse pen.  
  
Miss Fortune had been taken aback, she hadn’t expected Ahri to recover so quickly from cumming right away, let alone after being forcibly impaled on the horse’s thick fuck-stick.  But not only had the fox recovered, she’d even taken the initiative and stole MF’s lips away.  Now the only sounds she could hear was their moaning and Ahri’s bell.  
  
Their kiss didn’t stop her from pushing back against the horse though, she still had to relieve the horse of its pent up cum and there was no way she’d brush that goal off.  Still though, the horse had been larger than she’d expected, it had spread her wider than she’d expected, and she could feel herself coming closer to orgasm.  If the horse was able to get her off this quickly she had to wonder just what Ahri was feeling, though she didn’t even have to look at her to know her Kitsune partner was almost ready to cum.  Ahri’s moans were only getting louder, audible even through their kiss and drowning out her own quieter moans.  
  
Ahri felt Miss Fortune break their kiss, the redhead starting to thrust back against the horse with as much as possible.  Ahri was almost grateful for that, as much as she liked kissing MF she could feel her orgasm building and the need to cum again was becoming unbearable.  Bracing her arms against the horse’s stomach she started thrusting back against its cock as fast and hard as she could.  
  
Each thrust causing her stomach to go from slightly bulging to making her look pregnant, the cock sliding in and out of her freely.  The shaft wet with her juices, letting Ahri fuck the huge dick without much trouble, with each thrust she could feel herself getting closer to cumming.  The head of its cock rubbing her insides every time it pulled out causing her to shiver in pleasure.  She couldn’t hold herself up, arms giving out she kept thrusting back onto the cock, looking up as best she could she saw that Miss Fortune was in a similar state.  The redhead pushing against her own horse as hard as possible, moaning as loudly as she was.  
  
Impaling herself on the horse she eventually felt it’s cock twitch slightly, the response was well known to her at this point and she readied herself for what it meant, her own orgasm close as well.  She kept thrusting back against it as she had been, the horse huffing slightly, the tip of his cock widening inside her, causing Ahri to moan louder at being spread even further than before.  All that she could feel was the cock inside her and how it was spreading her wide open, the bestial shaft twitching weakly with each thrust.  She pulled herself forward as far as possible, only the tip of the horse’s cock remaining inside of her and slammed herself back, impaling herself onto the base of the horse’s cock.  
  
Ahri moaned loudly, a long continuous and drawn out moan, her pussy clamping down on the horse as she came.  Her stomach distended from its cock, looking heavily pregnant, her cunt fuller and wider than ever before.  This was the most cock she’d ever had inside of her and it was absolute bliss, she’d longed for the feeling of being filled like this.  Her mind awash with pleasure, her thoughts focused on nothing but the thick horsecock inside of her.  The horse’s cock twitched inside of her one last time before spraying it’s cum deep inside her.  
  
Ahri’s womb filled with the thick, sticky alabaster cum of the horse as it had its first ejaculation of the day.  Ahri’s orgasm was spurred on by the horse's, every rope of cum the horse shot inside her causing her to cum again and again.  Her stomach bulging further, her womb and pussy overflowing with cum.  Ahri’s moans somehow grew louder, the horse’s ejaculation repeatedly sending her over the edge with each shot.  The excess cum spilling out of her pussy, covering her thighs in the expelled cum, some dripping onto the horse’s balls.  
  
Ahri stayed there, utterly filled with cum and horse meat, unable to move from the pleasure, basking in the afterglow of her chain orgasms.  It didn’t matter to her that she couldn’t move her arms, or that her legs were trembling, or that she was lying on the horse’s stomach right now.  All that was important was the horse’s entire cock was buried inside her cunt and that she was had finally gotten filled with cum.  She wanted to stay like this forever, mounted onto a horse and fucked silly, unable to resist.  She only wished that the horse was able to thrust into her, she couldn’t think why Miss Fortune had put him on his back it made it, so she had to do the work, which wasn’t possible in her current state.    
  
She felt another cock press up against her asshole.  
  
Eyes widening in shock she noticed that she couldn’t see Miss Fortune, she wasn’t mounted on her horse, his cum covered cock exposed to the air, still rock solid.  Ahri turned her head, looking back at the horse pressing against her rear, trying to see what was going on.  She saw a second, equally large horse standing behind her, front legs raised high.  Miss Fortune standing next to him, her inner thighs dripping white with cum, stomach bulging slightly, filled with semen.  The redhead was guiding the second horse’s cock, making sure it was pressed up against Ahri’s butt.  The shaft looked like it had a thin layer of cum on it, Miss Fortune’s hands covered in sticky semen.  
  
“What?  Why do you look so surprised, I said that I had 4 horses we had to take care of right?  You didn’t think it was going to be one at a time, did you?”  Ahri wanted to respond, say something or anything to Miss Fortune, but she couldn’t find the words.  She was both terrified and aroused beyond measure at the idea of taking the two horses simultaneously.  On one hand she wasn’t sure that she could physically handle both horses at once.  But she also thought of when she first did anal with a horse, and besides her falling unconscious that turned out alright.  
  
Besides the idea of taking both of the horses at once, to actually have one of the horses thrusting into her, pounding her mercilessly with its bestial shaft.  She could feel herself getting hornier, noticing her ass had felt empty.  It wasn’t enough for her pussy to be filled by a horse, she needed to both holes plugged up.  She tried moving her arms, they were sluggish to react, but she was able to at least slightly move them.  She brought them back and spread her butt as best she could, trying to invite the horse inside her tight rear.  
  
“Glad to see someone is eager, just yesterday you were terrified at the thought of a horse in your ass, but now you’re a total slut for it.  Well since you’re so impatient let’s see if we can get you riding two horses at once.”  Miss Fortune pressed the tip of the horse against Ahri’s spread asshole, the wide head seemed almost impossible to take compared to the tight ring.  Miss Fortune started stroking the shaft lightly, the horse jerking forward into the handjob, the tip of its cock spreading Ahri’s asshole wide enough for it to sink in slightly.  
  
Ahri bit her lip, the horse wasn’t being gentle with her, its cock slowly pushing inside of her, only a few inches had sunk in, but her ass felt on fire.  The cum lubing its shaft, helping it slide into her more easily, but it wasn’t enough to prevent her from feeling any pain.  Her butt was squeezing the cock like a vice, the thick shaft in her pussy only giving so much room for the second equine intruder.  That didn’t stop anything though, the cock slowly working its way deeper into Ahri, she could feel every vein on its shaft as it sunk more and more of its cock inside of her.  
  
She had taken two horses before but never penetrated from behind by two, there was a tightness and fullness about it that she couldn’t properly describe.  The cock pushing into her ass was moving her forwards, the cock in her pussy slowly being pulled out.  Ahri realized that if the horse up top started properly fucking her she wouldn’t even need to move to get fucked by both horses simultaneously.  Moaning at the thought she stopped biting her lip, unable to prevent herself from moaning, though much quieter than before she had cum.  
  
Ahri felt a pair of arms wrap around behind her head, looking up she saw Miss Fortune leaning towards her, a horse mounted firmly above her.  “Hey” Miss Fortune had a smile on her face, leaning forward she kissed Ahri, silencing her moans with her lips.  Ahri was surprised but returned the kiss, using a hand to grab Miss Fortune’s breast, tweaking her nipple between her fingers, causing the redhead to blush and moan into their kiss.  Miss Fortune helping hold Ahri in place as the horse behind her fit half of its cock up her ass.  
  
The horse finally started pulling out, dragging Ahri with it slightly, forcing her to be pulled away from her kiss with Miss Fortune.  Her tongue stayed out of her mouth, trying desperately to find MF’s to dance with, her mouth felt empty.  She was willing to put up with it though, her pussy getting filled with horse cock again.  As the cock in her ass pulled it all it did was drag her further onto the cock in her pussy.  Moaning harder as she was pulled further down the shaft in her pussy, Ahri was realizing just how great it was getting fucked in an alternating pattern like this.  
  
The horse slamming back into her ass, pushing 20 inches of its cock into her rear, slamming her back into the waiting Miss Fortune.  The redhead instantly finding her lips, kissing her passionately as their bodies collided, their huge breasts hitting each other.  Their tongues entangling together the horses started pulling out the two mare’s asses, their arms wrapping around each other, holding them in place somewhat as the horses pulled out only to slam back in to the two.  
  
They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other as their horses pounded their holes relentlessly.  Holding each other in place, moaning into each other’s mouths, passionately making out as best they could while getting dragged and shoved from the horse’s massive cocks.  The bell around Ahri’s neck jingling every time the horse thrust forward, their stomachs distended from the double penetration of the horses.  Ahri’s eyes rolling into the back of her head, unable to withstand the pleasure she was cumming again, already having lost track of how many times she had cum.  
  
Miss Fortune saw Ahri’s eyes roll into the back of the head, she knew that her own orgasm was coming but Ahri seemed to be really easy to make cum.  Knowing it’d be rude to interrupt the fox while she came from the twin cocks inside her she figured it’d be best to help her out.  Still kissing her she stopped holding onto Ahri, their bodies pressing together was all that held Miss Fortune up.  Reaching down she started groping Ahri’s tits, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh as she lifted them up.  Ahri started moaning louder, the horses still relentlessly thrusting into them both.  
  
Ahri’s eyes rolled back, her vision turning black, unable to see anything she became more aware of what was going on with her.  The horse inside her was now thrusting all the way inside her ass, her body relentlessly pulled forwards and backwards with the horse’s thrusts.  Any amount the horse in her ass pulled out the horse in her pussy just filled her up with.  The assault on her privates only made more agonizing by her kiss with Miss Fortune.  Her tongue constantly entangling and being pushed around by MF’s.  She was awash with pleasure, her body on fire and the cocks inside her only fanning the flames.  She was on the verge of orgasm, she just needed something extra to send her over the edge.  She felt Miss Fortune pinch her nipples.  
  
Ahri broke their kiss, holding onto Miss Fortune for dear life she moaned into her shoulder, cumming violently.  Her legs shaking, all the muscles in her body contracting, her ass and pussy clamping down on the twin horse cocks inside her.  Ahri couldn’t feel anything besides pure, orgasmic pleasure come over her, her mind not focused on any one thing.  A sense of happiness and pleasure filling her mind, this was what she’d been looking for.  She needed to cum like this, she was addicted to the feeling, only horses had ever made her feel like this and she didn’t want anything less than their monstrous cocks anymore.  
  
The horses kept pounding her relentlessly, her ass and pussy squeezing them as tight as possible wasn’t slowing them down at all.  It only made it so she could feel all 30 inches of their cock as they thrust in and out of her.  Her kiss with Miss Fortune was now just the redhead having her way with Ahri’s mouth and tongue, she was too weak to do anything to stop her and it felt too good for her to want it to stop.  Her breasts were being groped and squeezed constantly, her nipples being pinched between the groping hands as much as she could.  
  
Ahri was held up solely by the cocks inside of her and her hold on Miss Fortune, she was trapped between her pleasure.  Nothing more than something to be used and give pleasure to the others, her own needs secondary to theirs.  She could feel herself coming down from her orgasm, feeling her muscles loosening slowly, the tension releasing.  The cloud of lust easing away leaving her to slowly come back to her senses.  Her hearing coming back to her, the sounds of lusty moaning filled her ears, Miss Fortune’s sweet moans were music to her ears.  Her eyes no longer rolled back in her head she saw just how red MF’s face was.  
  
Miss Fortune’s face was as red as her hair, she was moaning loudly into their kiss, her eyes glazed over with lust.  She was thrusting back against the horses as much as she could, trying to shove more of their cocks inside her fuck-channels.  She could feel her orgasm coming closer, the horses had to be close too, they had been endlessly fucking her balls deep so long she couldn’t keep track.  The twin cocks had spilled so much pre-cum inside of her that they were able to effortlessly push inside her, their thick shafts spreading her wider than ever before, she couldn’t believe that Ahri was able stay conscious.  
  
She had expected the fox to be knocked out after cumming that hard.  Her grip on MF had become a vice, her moans louder than MF had ever heard in her life, and her body going limp with the pleasure.  It was the sexiest thing Miss Fortune had ever seen and that sight alone had almost made her cum.  She felt the both horse’s cocks start to jerk inside her, their thrusts becoming shorter and harder, pushing her against Ahri.  Their lips sealed together, their bodies pressed together, deepening the shared kiss as the horses started rutting into both of them.  Ahri began moaning into her mouth again, it seemed like the fox had recovered from her orgasm and was feeling just how roughly the horses were using them.  
  
The horses inside their asses thrust inside harder than normal, butts jiggling from the force of the impact, their bodies pressed against each other as tight as possible both of the horses started cumming.  The hot sticky semen flooding Miss Fortune’s burning asshole, cooling the hot walls and painting them white.  It’s cum shot deep inside MF, it felt like her ass had no end, the semen getting as far inside her as possible.  The horse, still cumming, started pulling out of Miss Fortune’s ass, making sure to cover every inch of her ass with sticky seed as possible.  
  
As the horse pulled out of her it only dragged her further onto the cock in her pussy, forcing her to break her kiss with Ahri as the two were pulled apart from each other by their horses.  MF kept moaning louder as she was filled with cum in her ass and filled with cock in her pussy.  The cock inside her pussy twitched, weakly thrusting inside her as best it could, the head of its cock flaring, a powerful shot of semen entering MF’s womb.  Thick ropes of cum flooding her insides with the horse’s cum, her stomach expanding further as her womb filled beyond the brim.  The cum spreading around the horse’s thick shaft, her pussy filling with the cum as it exploded inside of her.  
  
The horse kept firing rope after rope of thick, sticky alabaster seed inside of Miss Fortune, her pussy and womb filled beyond what they could hold the cum shot out of her cunt.  Both horse’s cocks getting covered in the sticky cum, dripping onto the balls of the one below her and sliding down her thighs.  Miss Fortune was packed with cum, the horses having filled her with more cum than she could ever remember having.  The excess cum slowly sliding down her thighs, lines of cum dragging down her flawless skin.  
  
As her pussy was flooded with cum Miss Fortune felt her orgasm take her, the cock inside her pussy being clamped down on tight.  Her cunt trying to milk the shaft for every drop of seed that she could.  Her arms gave out, unable to hold herself up Miss Fortune fell onto the horse’s chest, her boobs breaking her fall slightly.  Her head hitting the horse’s chest, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, still moaning heavily from getting filled with cum.  She felt her stomach bulge further outward, the cum spreading her stomach, making her look and feel pregnant.  What couldn’t stay inside her spilled out onto the horses, their cocks and the balls of the one below her getting covered in the sticky seed.  
  
Miss Fortune laid there for a minute, catching her breath and letting her orgasm come to its close.  Panting and tired she tried pushing herself up, arms quivering but able to support her weight, the cocks still inside her.  Miss Fortune looked up, seeing Ahri in a similar state, drops of cum visible on her ass, she must’ve cum again.  Ahri’s arms had given out, she was lying on the horse, her eyes blank and her breathing soft.  Both horses were still inside her, their cocks covered in semen, her tails having small wet patches of cum on them.  Miss Fortune was getting ready to dismount her horses and pull Ahri off her horses when she saw Ahri’s eyes flicker with light.    
  
Ahri felt like she’d just been woken up after sleeping on the floor all night, her arms and legs felt like they’d been hit with whips and she couldn’t exactly remember when she fell asleep.  Her entire body was sore, and it felt like she could barely move her arms and legs, her ears were ringing and the lights in the room were blinding.  She tried pushing herself up, but her arms weren’t responding, she could move them well enough but once she actually tried pushing herself up they were useless.  Her legs were equally tired, they were spread wide but that was about all she could feel.  
  
She suddenly felt her ass get spread wide, moaning unconsciously at the feeling.  The horse inside her ass thrusting forward, pushing her back towards Miss Fortune.  Ahri looked forward, seeing MF’s shocked face, both horse cocks inside her, everything quickly coming back to Ahri.  Remembering mounting the horse below her, cumming just from insertion, cumming again while getting fucked.  She remembered part of the two horses flooding her with cum, though after a point she couldn’t remember anything, she must’ve fainted and just woken up.    
  
She was wide awake now though, the horse pushing inside her ass effortlessly, the cum it shot inside of her lubing her asshole nicely.  All 30 inches of its cock thrusting into her without resistance, pushing her forward, the horse-meat inside her pussy no longer filling her completely.  Her stomach still bulging as much as before though, enough cum was packed inside her ass and cunt that she still looked pregnant even without the horse’s massive shaft inside her.  The horse’s thrust pushed her right back up against an equally exhausted Miss Fortune.  
  
Her own horse started fucking her in sync with Ahri’s, like the two studs were on the same wavelength about how to best fuck them both.  Thrusting his cock balls deep back inside her cum-filled ass the horse pushed her right up against Ahri.  She was shocked and pleasantly surprised that the kitsune had recovered so quickly, it seemed that she had more stamina than she’d given Ahri credit for.  “Well horse slut, didn’t think you’d recover so fast, you’re doing better than most of the other mares.”  Right as she finished her sentence though the horse started pulling out of MF, dragging her further down onto the horse in her cunt.  She had wanted to keep playing with Ahri, but the words were taken from her as she started moaning from the horses starting to properly fuck her again.  
  
Ahri chose to take Miss Fortune’s words as a compliment, she’d been mocked earlier for her lack of stamina and being able to keep pace with the redhead like this was something she could be proud of.  The horse kept pounding into her, Ahri pushing back against its thrusts with renewed vigor, happy to prove to Miss Fortune that she had stamina to spare.  The horse picking up its pace, hammering into Ahri as hard and fast as it could, her cum filled ass letting the horse fuck her as much as it wanted to.  Every time it pulled out of her she pushed back, following it, ramming as much of the cock into her pussy as she could, making sure neither horse left her feeling empty.  
  
She could feel one last orgasm building, a smaller one, she’d came so much already that she was shocked she could have another orgasm.  The horse still plowing her ass as hard and fast as ever, unrelenting in its need to cum inside her.  Ahri let the horse use her as it wanted, the two cocks were filling her just as she wanted, she hadn’t known that being this full could be feel so good.  She thought that her night’s encounter with the two horses had been too much but now she wasn’t sure she could even be satisfied with that anymore.  
  
She felt a tinge of disappointment every time one of the horses pulled out of her holes, there was an emptiness there that she knew wasn’t right, she needed to it to be filled by the horses, to be a sheath for their cocks.  She needed them to fill her with cum past her breaking point, her pussy and ass were already full of cum, and yet she somehow didn’t feel like there was enough.  She’d already gotten two creampies from the horse, her stomach stretched to its limits, but she wanted more, cum should be spilling out of her every time the horse pulled out of her and that wasn’t happening yet.  She kept pushing against the horses desperately, her orgasm slowly building within her.  
  
Miss Fortune couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Ahri not only had kept pace with her but she was even more eager and proactive than she was.  The fox pushing back into the horses, refusing to let either one leave her holes for even a second.  Her face alight with pleasure, a wide smile on her face, eyes giving off a look of pure joy, her hips moving in sync with the horse in her ass.  Ahri’s moans were the only thing that she could hear, the fox seemed like she had found her purpose in life, the horses fucking her harder than anything MF had seen before.  She knew that Ahri had found her role in the stables, the fox wouldn’t protest anymore, and she certainly wouldn’t need to be asked to take care of any horses.  
  
Ahri could feel her orgasm coming closer, the horses were rutting against her too, she knew that they had to be almost empty.  Each one had pumped her so full of cum that Ahri couldn’t imagine them having anything more to pump inside her.  She pushed herself backwards, not wanting either one to be more than an inch out of her, letting them ram balls deep inside her as hard and fast as possible.  She was bracing herself against their pounding, refusing to be pushed away from their magnificent shafts.  Wanting every inch of them to stay inside her so they could flood every inch of her channels with their cum.  
  
The horses both thrust into her one final time, Ahri meeting their thrust, being pushed up from the horse below her, their cocks slamming as deep inside her as they could.  They came on last time, simultaneously flooding both of her holes with cum.  The heads of their cocks spreading one last time, opening Ahri’s holes as far as they could stretch.  Powerful spurts of cum shooting into her womb, forcing the old cum out of her replacing it with fresh, hot cum.  The excess spilling out of her pussy and ass, covering her thighs in a thick layer of sticky, salty semen, her leggings impossible to see beneath the layer of cum.  
  
Ahri’s eyes rolling back into her head as she was consumed by her orgasm.  The cocks spreading her wide, supporting her as they held her up only to flood her insides with thick, virile seed.  She could just feel the cocks filling her as much as she had wanted to be, a tranquil peace washing over her, she knew that this is what she needed in her life.  There wasn’t anything that could come close to feeling this good, nothing this satisfying, peacefulness this absolute.  She wished she could stay like this forever, two horses filling her, cumming while they tried their best to impregnate her.  A sense of harmony filling her mind through the pleasure, she knew that she couldn’t leave the stables, they were her home and her sanctuary.  
  
Coming down from her orgasm her eyes flickered open, wondering how Miss Fortune was handling her own horses, she hoped that the redhead was feeling even a fraction of the pleasure she just went through.  Instead she saw the spot where MF should’ve been was empty, the redhead wasn’t mounted onto her horses, their cum covered cocks exposed to the air.  She couldn’t think why MF would dismount these magnificent cocks, especially when they seemed to be so eager, the horse thrusting uselessly against the air.  
  
“Oh, so you’ve come back to us haven’t you Ahri?  It seems like you’ve milked these studs dry, good job, you’re a proper mare now.  Hop off of them and we’ll get them back to their pens.”  Ahri’s face instantly dropped, it was the reaction MF had hoped for.  MF helped Ahri pull herself off the two cocks, a torrent of cum spilling out of her once both cocks were pulled out of her.  Both shafts and the inside of Ahri’s thighs getting covered with a thick layer of cum, the smell of sex clinging to them.  Ahri looked dejected, to be made to dismount the horses so suddenly must’ve disappointed her more than MF had anticipated.  
  
“Well, I guess I can take care of this by myself, and the two studs I was taking care of can still go another round or two.  If you wan-” Miss Fortune was cut off by Ahri throwing her arms around her, hugging her tightly the fox pressing her lips against Miss Fortunes.  Surprised MF returned the embrace and kiss, Ahri’s body still soft beyond belief even covered in cum, she hadn’t expected Ahri to be this appreciative of Miss Fortune prematurely dismounting her studs.  
  
“Thank you, Miss Fortune, I’ll take care of them in no time at all.”  If MF had thought that Ahri’s eyes were full of joy before than now they were a blinding sun of delight.  She started practically skipping towards the two horses, her eyes glued to their erect shafts.  MF almost couldn’t believe this was the same fox that she had to tie down to a table just two days ago.  
  
She got the horse down from the ceiling stirrups and grabbed his reins, walking out of the room with the horse in tow she called back to Ahri, “Call me Sarah from now on, I’ve got a few more backed up studs, once I’ve got these two in their pens I’ll bring two fresh studs for you.”  
  
Miss Fortune just heard Ahri moan of pleasure in response, a smile broke on her own face, knowing that she had not just tamed the fox, but she had made a breeding mare out of her.


End file.
